


Bound to You

by FrankieK2896



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieK2896/pseuds/FrankieK2896
Summary: Three best friends have each moved to New York together to start their lives, in the place they think, Is the most exciting city in the world! Perhaps it is, just not in the way they thought it would be.Once there they become embroiled in a scheme that threatens to dredge up every bit of darkness their pasts have to offer. Can they decipher the ties and expose the PD and Shredder before it becomes to much to handle? (BTY/TMNT Ask the Cast also Available)
Relationships: Casey Jones (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT), Leonardo (TMNT) & Original Female Character(s), Michelangelo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS! I CHANGED ONE OF THE CHARACTERS NAMES SO IF YOU SEE LEEANNA REFERRED TO AS ANYTHING PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW! IF YOU DO PLEASE MESSAGE ME WITH THE CHAPTER IT WAS IN AND WHATEVER PART OF THE STORY YOU WERE AT SO I DON"T HAVE TO TAKE A YEAR FINDING AND FIXING IT FOR YOU GUYS! LOVE YOU! BYE!
> 
> This work was originally written in 2011, I hope you enjoy it because I’ve spent more than half my life on it lol

Leeann: Hey Liza

Elizabeth: Hey Leeann

Leeann: ...you still up for goin' to the Big Apple tomorrow?

Elizabeth: you bet! What about you?

Leeann: you kidding? we've been planning this for years!

Elizabeth: I know right?!, I can't wait!

Leeann: Me neither I got to go though, I have to finish packing

Elizabeth: alrighty same here, talk to you later

Leeann: No! talk to you tomorrow!

Elizabeth: Ok haha tomorrow then

~*Leeanna's p.o.v*~

I hang up the phone connected to the kitchen wall and run upstairs to my room where my suitcase sits on the bed. The open suitcase contains various items of clothing for every possible circumstance, I'm going through it all when my mother walks in and closes the door behind her.

"Have you got everything packed?" she asks me, by her tone I know that she isn't happy at how far I'll be going from home, I walk over to the closet.

"Yea mama I've got everything I'm gonna need for school" I respond as I throw a few of my favorite books in. I continue in as comforting a tone as I can to ease her obvious nerves "and if I don't then once I get a job I'll buy whatever I need, the dorms aren't too far away from a supermarket"

"Well I hope you know that you can always change your mind and stay home" she says hopefully, she chuckles when I close my suitcase and sit on it, trying to get it to zip.

"I know mama but I don't think I'm gonna change my mind, if I don't go to New York I'll never get into NYU! Its something I've always wanted to do" I stand and sigh in relief as my suitcase zips with ease, standing and turning to face her with my hands on my hips in triumph "Besides it's not like you'll never see me again, I'll come to visit every chance I can!"

"I know you will because if ya don't I'll come to you! Well, anyway I have something for you" she says, laughing as she pulls a thick white envelope out of her back-pocket and hands it to me, I take it from her slowly, suspicious of what's inside. Her teal eyes wrinkling at the sides as she smiles sadly at me, nodding at me to get on with it.

"Open it" she says quietly. I raise an eyebrow as I rip open the seal and bring to light its contents, which happens to be around $3500 cash, my jaw drops.

"Um! Where did you get all this!" I ask her, thoroughly surprised, I look my mother in the eye as she explains.

"Ever since you told me you wanted to get into that new culinary program in New York last January I've been saving up for you" she says proudly but she looks down, knowing what I'm about to say.

"Are you insane? You have bill's to pay, why are you giving me this?" I say to her, she looks at me with a smile on her face as she takes the money from me and puts it back into the envelope, placing it in my carry on, an army issue duffle bag that I got from my best friend.

"No I'm not insane, I just wanna be sure that you'll be able to pay for your dorms and any extra expenses that might come up. Think of it as an emergency fund. Or you know, a I’m homesick and want to visit fund." As she explains my eyes widen, our family has never really been able to express our emotions out loud. we only express them through actions and I know that this is her way of giving me her blessing to go to New York. She brushes her straight black hair behind her ear and shoulder as her eyes avoid mine, knowing I've figured it out. 

"Thank you mama, I love you" I say as I crush her in a hug which she returns after momentary shock.

"Your welcome sweetie I love you too" she says softly, smoothing the hair on top of my head carefully. “Your dad would have been so proud of you baby” 

As I hear it come out of her mouth I start to tear up, a small sigh escaping. 

*~Elizabeth's POV five minutes before, just states away~*

I hang up the phone, walking over to my bed. Finally I'm done with high school. I'm not just happy cause I'm done with the work I had to do to graduate, I'm happy that I don't have to put up with all the crappy people at my school. I'm just happy to be getting out and away from it all. I do have to admit though, I'm gonna miss Oklahoma. I mean New York is totally different than here, I'm goin' to have to get over my claustrophobia of bein' in a big city. Been in one before, we were in DC. It was nice there but just not a whole lot of space, mostly buildings. Me, living in a little town most of my life makes me not all that used to it, I go to grab my make up bag from the bathroom and come back looking only to find a furry miscreant on my bed.

"Muzzie!" I laugh, shooing my dog off of the clothes he's laying on "I know." I sit on the bed and scratch the back of his ear as his tongue lolls.

"I'm gonna miss you too buddy." I say to him, after I got all my clothes you know the usual pants, shirts, bras, and what not, ready and packed. Then Mom walks in...oh Lord.

"Honey. I got some money for you when you need it and I got you some gum for the plane ride so your ears won't pop and I got you some of your favorite cookies and some-" as she went on I pick up the money she placed in my bed.

"Mom! This is like almost 1500 dollars!" I say, holding out the money.

"Me and your Father just want to make sure our baby girl's gonna be okay off on her own." she says, her eyes watering.

"Ugh Mom don't get all teared up. You're gonna make me cry." I say, hugging her.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. It's just my baby's all grown up." she exclaims, looking at me with a sad smile, I smile up at her reassuringly and she takes a deep breathe "Well I'll let you finish packing." She wipes her face and walks to the door. "You know you're always welcome back here honey."

"I know Momma. Thanks." I say, smiling and she leaves to go find my little brother who only God knows where he could have gone. Then I got back to my packing. I grab my iPod and it's charger, some CD's, and my Camera. Then finish packing some other things.

~* the next morning Leeann's POV*~

" GAAH!" I, who had been enjoying a peaceful night's sleep, am wrenched abruptly from my dreams when my cell phone starts to ring jarringly loud in my ears. majorly due to the headphones I had forgotten to remove last night before falling asleep.

Nonetheless as I'm nearly deafened I tumble sidelong off my bed, ripping the head phones out and grudgingly answering the phone from where I lay half upside down on the floor. Not even bothering to lift my head off the ground to do so. My legs draped partially over the bedside. 

"Liza, is that you?" I ask groggily through the voice happily chittering on the other end. I finally right myself, sitting tangled in my sheets and pretending not to sound like I'm deciding whether or not to fall back asleep right here and now.

"HEEEYYY LEEANN!" Elizabeth shouts excitedly into the phone.

"Ugh!" I scowl, holding the phone slightly away from my ear and then put it back cautiously. I look at the clock, it reads 5:25 AM.

"Liza? Did you forget what time it is in Illinois?" I ask her, just slightly amused by my overly hyper friend as I stand and start trying to make my way over to the light switch.

"Pffffffft, Did you forget what today is?" Elizabeth asks over the phone, I know immediately that she must have rolled her eyes at me.

"Liza! It's too early for me to remember my middle name for Christ's sake! Let alone what today is!" I whisper in slight annoyance, tripping over something large and somewhat yielding. "Damnit!" 

I mutter more defiant curses as I turn the light on to examine what's assaulted my foot.

"Well look at the calendar!" Elizabeth says still excited, My scowl disappears as my eyes drop to my duffle-bag. I forgot I had thrown it in front of the bedroom door the night before. Though as soon as I see it the momentousness of the day comes rushing back to me. 

"I don't have to! Ya know why?!" I ask her suddenly, my sleep fogged mind clearing with an almost adrenaline like surge of energy.

"Why?!"

"We're going to New York city today!" I shout into the phone, hoping to get a little payback for her making me fall off the bed. Then I remember I have siblings and freeze sighing silently in relief as I hear no stirring from the other room.

"Aaaah I'm so excited!" Elizabeth yells happily, her voice sounding as if she were jumping up and down. I roll my eyes in amusement, of course she's not daunted by my shouting back at her.

"So Liza, when does your flight leave again" I ask her, now in a thoroughly better mood as I walk to the bathroom to do something with my thick heavily waved hair.

"Um 6 I think" she says slightly, questioning herself.

"Really? In the morning?!" I ask shocked, I hadn't thought she would have to wake up that early. I grab a few rubber bands from the dish, putting them around my wrist as I put the phone on speaker and set it on the counter. I grab my brush, determined to wrestle all the knots out of my butt length, black hair.

"Yea it was the best flight I could get" she says as though this fact in and of itself has exhausted her.

"Oh! Wait when did you get up?" I ask, suddenly curious, as I attempt again and again to pull all of my hair into a high ponytail only to have the first two rubber bands snap and hit the mirror with a thunk. My face falling into unamused annoyance.

"5" she says matter of factly, I scowl at my refection and let my hair drop out of my hand over my shoulders, beginning to twist it into a thick braid.

"Holy crap really? That's fuckin' early!" I muse, laughing a little. I look at the clock in my phone seeing its 5:45 as I tie off my braid and pick up the device.

I throw on my jacket as I turn right to go downstairs, not caring that I'm bare foot until I hit the tile on the first floor landing. An Icy chill snapping up into the arches of my feet and making me bolt for my tennis shoes by the door with a hiss. I hate the cold, absolutely hate it. 

"Yeah! I'm excited! I can't wait till we get to NYC!" she says ecstatically, I laugh and slip my sockless feet into them as I head toward the kitchen. 

"I know right!" I laugh into the phone as I pinch it between my shoulder and cheek, holding out my arms to feel for a light switch in the pitch black. I can hear steady breathing from the couch and I know my uncle is probably asleep on it. Thank god.

"When does your flight leave?" Elizabeth asks, sounding like she's getting into a car. I decide to leave the light in the living room off to better my chances of not waking up the overgrown mole man and start feeling my way through to the kitchen. once inside, I graze my hands against the walls to be sure where I'm going.

"Eight Thirt- Shit!" I snap, accidentally ramming my hip into the new kitchen island, I hear Elizabeth laugh.

"Did you run into the island again? Because I don't think 8-shit is a number" she says still laughing, I raise my eyebrow.

"First, I believe I said eight thirty-shit, and How did you know I ran into the island?" I ask, my sarcasm dripping as I fumble for the light switch, finally flipping it. I don't care if I wake up the abominable Asshole. I'm not going to chance missing my flight because of clumsiness.

"Leea.. You’ve done it every morning since your uncle built it!" Elizabeth says slightly serious, I roll my eyes and lean against the counter.

"Yeah? Well... Oh shut it" I say, trying not to laugh despite myself. Elizabeth cracks up and soon I'm laughing along with her. A hand drops down heavily on my shoulder, almost toppling me over. I scowl and flinch, turning around quickly to find my uncle standing there.

He has cropped black hair and part of a purple tattoo peeks out from his neckline of his jersey. I try not to return the glare he's giving me.

"Be quiet I can hear you from the couch.." he says, irritated. I try not to laugh or make a comment about how he's always on the couch.

"Leeanna? What happened? Are you okay?" Liza asks, sounding confused.

"Don't worry Liz, it's just Benjie" I say, letting sarcasm seep into my voice as I call him by the much hated nickname my dad had given him back when they were friends, He glares at me harder. “I get it I’ll be quieter”

"Watch your attitude or you won't be going anywhere today" my uncle says, with a smug little smirk that just pisses me off. I set my jaw, resisting the urge to grind my teeth.

"Liza let me call you back" I say hanging up the phone without waiting for her response. I give the bean pole a small smile and lean back against the counter, arms crossed.

"It seems as though you've lost your memory Benjie, so let this be a refresher. I am 21 years old, I can do whatever I want, I can go wherever I want, and I can say whatever I want however I want to say it, you have no control over me so you'd better get used to it. Let’s both Just be glad I'm leaving and keep your comments to yourself" I state fluidly, his face turns red and he looks like he's about to respond, but steps back just as someone comes down the stairs.

"Hey Lee, hey Uncle Benjamin!" my 8 year old little brother yawns, stalking sleepily over to me. he sits on the ground in front of my feet and hugs my legs until I pick him up and walk him over to the counter. I'm determined to keep my little brother from getting in the middle of this.

"You want your special cereal Xander?" I ask him as I set him on the counter he rubs his eyes. He nods, letting loose another yawn before waving to Benjamin again. Again getting no response out of the still glaring hateful shit bag.

I smile, pouring him a bowl of fruit loops with lucky charms marshmallows mixed in and giving it to him. I lower him down from the counter and set him on his feet. Then I watch as the tired brunette walks over to the table and sits down, resting his head on it. To once again, try to eat sideways. Benjamin turns and walks out of the kitchen, muttering under his breath as I pick up my cell again and call Elizabeth back.

"Leeann?! What happened! That sounded like Ben!" she says sounding worried, from the background noise I figure she's already at the airport, I chuckle a little.

"That would be cause it was, sorry 'bout hanging up, I had to let him know how today's going to go" I say nonchalant, grabbing an apple and going up stairs to get dressed, throwing Benjamin a cheeky smile as I do. I hear his scoff and exclamation of 'little bitch' as I clear the landing. I could care less however, rolling my eyes, I'm used to that little 'nickname' and all the others.

"Seriously?! You had to give him a piece of your mind! what'd you say?" she says, she sounds exasperated and I recount our entire conversation to her as I go back into my room and to the clothes I laid out on my bed, She sighs.

"Really? Can't you just back down from a fight every once and while? It's relaxing you should try it, especially since today's supposed to be a good day" Elizabeth says, her amusement smattered with concern.

I chuckle, grabbing the scarlet tank top, grey skinny jeans, red and blue converse, and my dad's tan construction jacket. Which is three sizes too big but comfy as hell from the rocking chair in the corner of the room. I press the phone between my shoulder and cheek again as I begin to get dressed.

"If I didn't consistently get into and out of sticky situations I don’t think you’d recognize me" I say, smiling. Elizabeth laughs and I lay dad's jacket on my still unmade bed. I sit on the rumbled covers and pull on my socks, moving onto my shoes.

"I guess you're right" she say, a lady in the background makes last calls for a New York flight.

"uh Liz.. Shouldn't you be on your plane by now?" I ask her, a little confused as I glance at the silver watch I've just slipped onto my wrist. She gasps and I hear her say some goodbyes.

"Alright well I'll talk to you later okay?" she says, sounding like she's juggling four things at once, I smile.

"Okey dokey, I'll see you later!" I barely manage this before she hangs up. I laugh and shake my head as I begin to lace up my converse just as my mother opens my bed room door and pops her head in, she looks surprised.

"I came in to wake you but it seems that someone beat me to it" she says, laughing a little. I look at the clock, it reads 6:01, If Elizabeth hadn't have called I probably wouldn't have woken up on time since my alarm clock, that was set for 5:58, has apparently crapped out again.

'Everything happens for a reason right dad?' I think to myself with a small smile, eyes kissing towards his photo on my desk. My mom walks into the room and sits on the side of the bed next to me.

"You sure you want to do this?" she asks me, sounding slightly sad, I nod and hug her tightly. I start to hear voices downstairs and doors opening and closing. I look at my mom with an unspoken question.

"Your step mothers here and she brought the entire brood. Brian is on his way too he deploys later tonight" she says, rolling her eyes but I know she's only joking, her and Maria have gotten real close since the funeral, hell they were close before it too. I smile excitedly as she stands and takes my suitcase away from me, nodding to the duffel bag on the floor. I oblige and grab my uneaten apple and coat, standing with my mom to go greet them.

As we near the stairs I see Maria at the bottom. I hug her and greet the rest of my family, finding a very frustrated looking Benjamin, apparently booted from the couch, glaring at the younger members of my sibling tribe from the kitchen table.

My 6 year old half-sister Kary is standing by the car seats where my 8 month old little brothers Jess Jr and Jordan Jr are fast asleep while their two year old predecessor Bruce rocks their chairs.

The triplets Avery, Isabella and Dona all 27 are now sitting on the couch talking and poking fun at each other like they always do. Though right now they've migrated to dragging poor Xander into their collective laps and tickling him till he's screaming that he has to pee. Benjamin announces quite coincidentally that he has to go to work and quickly makes his escape out the front door. He completely ignores my Mother disappointed frown and the collective glares of my older sisters as he goes.

After a half an hour I'm holding Bruce on the couch while the rest of my family, including Brian who'd arrived just ten minutes ago, play Spoons at the kitchen table. Unable to shake the tense foreboding in my stomach as Bruce pulls my hair and Kary climbs up to lay her head in my lap, promptly falling asleep with a smile on her face, easing my anxiety a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

~*Elizabeth's POV*~  
  
I exit the terminal like the woman on the plane told me too and walk to baggage claim. I wonder when Leeann's flight will land. Then my thoughts drift towards puppy's and then to my dogs Muzzie and Hobbes then, strangely enough, to unicorns.  
  
I figure that's caused by all the monster and Reese's I had on the plane. After I grab my bags I sit down on a plastic green chair to wait. After a few minutes of leg twitching my sugar rush wears off and before I know it I start to drift.  
  
~* In Dreamland*~  
  
I sit on a hay bale, all alone up in the loft just watching people dance down below to the beginnings of a slow love song that I can't put my finger on the name of when I felt a hand take mine, pulling me to my feet.  
  
A boy in an over exaggerated cowboy outfit pulls me in close and we start to sway to the music. I notice that, as I wrap my arms around him, his back is hunched almost to being rounded and rough and his hands felt weird on my sides, As though his hands were a size to big and not the right count of fingers.  
  
I looked up in curiosity but his hat shadowed his face. all except for two bright blue eyes peering back at me. I was about to ask who he was and if he would take off his hat when I felt a hand on my shoulder and flinched a little, but then the hand started to shake me gently.  
  
~*End of Dream*~  
  
With a jolt I realize where I am and that someone real is shaking me. I, on a knee jerk reaction, bring my hand up and slap them as hard as I can, afraid that its some creep.  
  
"Ow! Liza?! What the hell was that for?!" I heard a familiar voice say. I open my eyes to find a rather petit girl standing over me, holding her now red cheek. She a way too big for her athletic frame tan jacket draped over her and grey jeans, a red suitcase sitting next to her.  
  
She has pale hazel green eyes with a navy blue ring around the outside, and black hair in a thick braid hanging over her shoulder. As my mind drifts to marveling at how short she is along with the obviously lean muscle she has being an odd combination I then realize that it's Leeann. I gasp and cover my mouth, jumping up and tackling her in a hug. After a second of shock she returns the hug and we laugh, jumping up and down in excitement.  
  
"I can't believe I'm finally meeting you in person!" she says happily, looking around the airport.  
  
"I know right!" I say still laughing, I notice with a rush of awkward tension that people are staring at us. Lee suddenly puts her hands on her hips and glares back at a particularly blatant mountain of a man who looks much too big for the small green airport chair.  
  
"Take a picture buddy, it lasts longer" she says to him, ignoring how intimidating this massive blond man. who had been sitting a few seats away from me really is.  
  
He grins, pulling out his phone and obliges, taking a picture of us. Leeann balls up her fists and takes a step toward him but I grab her arm and pull her in the opposite direction.  
  
"Let's just go, he's not worth it" I whisper to her, trying to calm her down a little so we can leave. After a minute she let her hands go slack and grabs her suitcase and mine, walking toward the exit. I follow her, relieved that I'd been able to stop her before anything bad happened.  
  
We walk out of the airport and are assaulted by the loudness of midday New York City. Leea steps right up to the curb and brings her fingers to her lips, letting out a shrill whistle. One loud enough to stop a cab down the street along with two across it. I laugh, my eyes widening at the development.  
  
"How do you do that?" I ask her, she smiles, grabbing our suitcases again and starting off toward the waiting cab.  
  
"When you've got four sisters and four brothers you've got to learn a way to get everyone's attention at the same time" she says nonchalantly, opening the cab door for me as the driver gets out and opens the trunk. He takes the suitcases from Leea and opens the other door for her as I duck my head and slide in. She gets in and sits next to me as we hear the trunk close. The driver shuts his door a moment later and turns back to face us.  
  
"Darrell Jones at your service, so where too ladies?" he said his accent becoming the final confirmation that we had finally made it to the Big Apple. Leea smiles and leans forward, Elbows on her knees.  
  
"NYU dorms" she says with a smirk, her earlier anger seemingly forgotten. Darrell smiles and gives us both the once over as he turns around and pulls up off the curb and into traffic, Leea smiles and turns to face me.  
  
"So, after everything settled and I beat you at twister, how about we go get something to eat" she says, obviously trying not to smile. I throw my head back and laugh.  
  
"You may box but I'm a lot more flexible then you are!" I challenge her, laughing harder. She lifts an eyebrow at me and holds out her hand to shake.  
  
"Oh it's on!" she says laughing as we shake on it.  
  
Ten minutes later we pay the driver and step out of the cab, our suitcases in hand as we walk into our college dormitory.  
  
~*Down in the Sewers, Mikeys pov*~  
  
"Cowabunga!" I shout as I ride my skateboard doing a perfect wheelie into the lair. Raph is at the punching bag, working on the same move as when I'd left. While Don is at his computers talking calmly to an angry woman that even I hear from where I stand at the door. Master Splinter is on the couch with April, watching his shows and debating whether Donna would get back with whoever. While Leo as per usual is nowhere to be seen, I can only assume that Owen's down for a nap.  
  
"Hey guys!" I say, waving to everyone, April turns around and greets me with a half distracted wave then goes back to their debate. Everyone else just keeps at what they were doing.  
  
I sigh at the same time Donny does and turn my head to look at him, mouth open to jinx him.  
  
"ma'am, did you plug in your computer?" Don balls his fists slightly and runs a hand down his face at her answer. "Yes ma'am that would help"  
  
I click my jaw shut and chuckle a little, propping my board up against the wall. I meander to the kitchen to start making dinner for everyone. 

I push open the swinging door to the kitchen and immediately go to grab a pot from the cupboard, thinking about doing spaghetti to shake things up.  
  
"Hey mike, tell everyone that we're going out tonight" I jump when I hear Leo right over my shoulder, yelping in surprise I turn quickly to face him.  
  
"Dude! Knock on the door or something! West a bell! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I say a hand on my chest theatrically. Leo just chuckle's and puts a hand on my shoulder  
  
"Just tell everyone to meet in the living room in ten minutes" he laughs a little and leave's the room.  
  
~*Normal POV*~  
  
Both girls are currently in a diner, their bags just dropped off at the dorm. they rush to the nearest place so they could eat and chat. Airplane food did not have quality service .  
  
Both girls can’t stop smiling as they walk in, Mostly Elizabeth since she was an active ball of hyper, but Leea didn't mind, and was currently trying not to cry in laughter when Elizabeth was telling a funny story about her family.  
  
"...so he kicked your dad in the nuts by accident?" She asks wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.  
  
"Yeah but my brother felt so bad that he-" she can't finish the sentence because she's laughing as hard as Leea.  
  
"He-e what?" Leea stutters still laughing. Elizabeth managed to keep calm for a total of 5 seconds before practically yelling.  
  
"He let dad kick him back!” and just like that both girls almost end up on the floor rolling around laughing so hard.  
  
Few minutes later and both girls are calm, especially when a scary waiter reminds them to keep quiet inside. Both girls are now looking at the menu and deciding what to have.  
  
"Hmmm burger and fries sound so good right now" Leea muse's, deep in thought, as she looks at the ingredients. "Bet I could make it better" Elizabeth chuckles, glancing at Leea.  
  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Elizabeth joked, Leeann rolls her eyes and smiles before placing her menu down and drumming her fingers on the table.  
  
"You decided yet?" She asks a little impatient, her stomach practically begging her to feed it.  
  
"Chill hang on...I'll have the….- BRIGIT!" Elizabeth shouts. Leea looks at her, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Ok first off she's in Nebraska, and second i don't know if shes enough fast to get here and third I don't think they'd let you eat her" she says chuckling.  
  
"No no, look!" Elizabeth says, pointing to a girl sitting by the bar who greatly resembled the one called Brigit.  
  
In fact, the women in question turns around at the sound of her name and smiles big, seeing the two girls.  
  
~*Brigit's POV A few minutes earlier*~  
  
A young woman around 20 is making her way to Dave's Diner in Manhattan New York, after a long day at school all she wants was to pick up dinner, then go out and dance the weekend away.  
  
Brigit is a country girl from Nebraska, but managed to get a scholarship in Manhattan for education and with lots of hugs and kisses goodbye, she was on her way to New York. She managed to get a cheap apartment, small and cozy, and right across from the NYU dormitories just right for her.  
  
Brigit is strawberry blonde, curvy, with pale skin, freckles and blue eyes. She enjoys reading and writing and singing and dancing as well. Brigit comes from a family of two parents and three little brothers. Being a close knit family they are, it was hard for her to move away, but she manages.  
  
Arriving in the dinner, she sits at the booth and smiles at Tory, the cool guy, looks intimidating but was really a big sweet heart.  
  
"The usual Tor" she says, putting down some dollar bills.  
  
"One of those nights?" His rough voice asks as he takes the money and starts cooking her food.  
  
She nods but before asking, hears her name being shouted out in the diner.  
  
~*Normal POV*~  
  
"Well well well, if it isn’t my two favorite bitches in the world" she laughs along with Leea, but Elizabeth is up so fast that in a blur, Brigit finds herself being squeezed to death.  
  
It doesn't take to long for Leea to join as all three squeal and jump up and down. As they all calm down Leea punches Brigit in the arm playfully.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you were in NYC?!" Leea says happily. Brigit rubs the spot leea hit, laughing.  
  
"I guess I just forgot too" she says and Leea raises her eyebrow a little in an accusatory manner  
  
"I'm sorry! It's been hectic here lately! Tonight was my night to get out in the town and have a little fun!" she says, raising her hands in mock surrender. Elizabeth smiles suddenly, a light bulb idea grin, and puts her arms over Leea and Brigit's shoulders.  
  
"Let's do it!" she says excitedly, Leea looks at her in confusion.  
  
"Do what?" she asks, laughing a little nervously, Elizabeth grins.  
  
"Go clubbing! Have fun!" Elizabeth says, Leea's eyes nearly bug a little.  
  
"Uh Liza unless you‘ve forgotten I haven’t danced in almost a decade" she looks down at herself. "And unless you haven't noticed we’re not exactly dressed for clubbing" she says, Elizabeth frowns and Brigit grabs their hands, pulling them towards the door.  
  
"Then let's go get shopping! And trust me Lee, it might have been a long time but you can’t fool us. You’ve still got it" she says confidently as she drags them out the door and down the street to the nearest clothing store.  
  
She heads straight to the clearance racks and pulls out what looks like a little black one shoulder dress and a pair of black pumps for Elizabeth and a baby blue ribbed strapless dress and a pair of blue flats for Leeann. She hands them each of the girls and sends them to the dressing rooms. Leeann with an unenthusiastic expression on her face. Brigit grabs a bright red cocktail dress off the rack along with a pair of black wedge heels and goes into the dressing rooms too.


	3. Chapter 3

~*Back with the Turtles*~  
  
"April we got a tip on a gang in downtown Manhattan, we're going to patrol there tonight" Leo says into the coms, April’s affirmation heard through the earbuds as he and his brothers run across the rooftops. Raph nods and so does Donny but Mikey frowns.  
  
"Dude, unless you lost your memory you do remember it's our 21st birthday today right?" he says, picking up the pace a little. Leo catches up, frowning at Mikey.  
  
"I don't know Mike, what if we get caught?" Leo says as the others join them, already knowing what Mikey intends to suggest. 

“I think you guys should take the night off! I can’t stay on the line to navigate all night anyway.” April suggests, babbling coming over the line along with her voice. As the others debate a night on the town Raph double takes and stops abruptly and stares at the street below. The others going on without him until Leo turns back and jogs back to his side.  
  
"What is it Raph? A mugging?" he asks a little confused. He follows Raphs line of sight to a trio of girls standing on the street.  
  
One of them wearing a black dress, the other a blue strapless and the third a red strapless cocktail dress.  
  
The girl in blue brings her fingertips to her lips and whistles so loud it stops a cab that had just passed by them and made what few people were on the street turn and stare. Raph's eyes widen and Mike and Don finally notice they'd stopped and join them. Mikey follows Raph's line of sight to the girl in blue.  
  
"Ooo Raphie boys got a crush, though one would think you'd be watching the one in red” Raph raises an eye ridge at his littlest brother in annoyance, a scowl on his face as the latter holds his hands up in defeat. “just sayin dude." 

Raph puffs out his chest and growls at him and Mikey hides behind Leo. After a second though he just lets out his breath in a huff and waves him off.  
  
"Shuddup Mike shit like that ain't gonna happen" he says simply, walking on, but takes one last glance over his shoulder at the girls as they got into the cab and head toward downtown. Raph starts to run and the others soon join him.

  
~* In the Cab, Twenty Minutes Later*~  
  
"So then I look up at him and he has these gorgeous bright blue eyes!" Elizabeth says dreamily, telling Leeanna and Brigit about the dream she had at the airport. Brigit nudges her with her elbow,  
  
"Oooo someone's got a dreamy crush!" Brigit says meaningfully, glancing between us and barely refrains from laughing at her own pun. Leeanna smiles and rolls her eyes as the cab comes to a stop in front of a building with a long line of people standing out front, causing the ever impatient woman to groan.  
  
"I hate dicking around in lines" she mumbles under her breath impatiently, Brigit laughs, stepping out of the cab after she pays the driver.  
  
"Good thing we won't be waiting long then my friends I work with door guy at my internship" she says, pulling Elizabeth out the door of the cab. Leeanna steps out the other side and walks around to where Brigit is dragging Elizabeth to the front of the line.  
  
The strawberry blonde smiles sweetly at the bouncer and he grins, opening the door for the trio, making those in line either protest loudly or roll their eyes.  
  
As they step inside they're bombarded by music. the heat of hundreds of bodies moving to the beat together. Brigit brings them to a table in the corner.  
  
"I'm guessing you come here often?" Elizabeth shouts over the din of loud music. Brigit nods and grins.  
  
"Yep! Every weekend if I can! Okay so here's the plan! I go get us some drinks, y’all go dance and have some fun! Meet back here in an hour or so to check up if I’m not back!" she says excitedly and stands, not waiting for an answer, she heads toward the bar. It’s not five minutes before leeanna is staring at the dance floor. 

“Why not go dance for a bit till Bri gets back” Elizabeth suggests, nudging the shorter woman beside her. The other girl sit there for a moment then Leeanna stands too.  
  
"You gonna be okay on your own?" she asks Elizabeth warily, Elizabeth smiles and waves her off.  
  
"I'll be fine, go have fun! I'm going to wait till I see my blue eyed cutie!" she shouts happily and Leeanna nods, laughing, and walking out onto the dance floor.  
  
~*The Turtles*~  
  
"You sure this is a good idea" Don asks anxiously, clothed in a purple sweatshirt and jeans. like his brothers who wore sweatshirts the colors of their masks so as to tell one another apart in the crowded bar, all of them wearing loose blue jeans.  
  
Raph is busily trying to pick the lock to the back door and Mikey bounces on his toes excitedly. The orange banded turtle having been the one who ultimately convinced their fearless leader to take this chance. Leo puts a hand on Dons shoulder.  
  
"Its fine don, we're ninja, if someone catches us we can just disappear" he says, trying to sound as though he weren’t trying to convince himself as well. Raph finally opens the door and holds it for them as loud music spreads out into the alley. They all file inside.

~*Leeanna's POV*~  
  
(TRIGGER WARNINGS: sexual harassment, violence, drugging and attempted murder ahead)

I was dancing in the middle of the crowd to Ava Max’s Kings and Queens when I suddenly fell eyes on me. Slowing I scan the crowded bar and dance floor, catching sight of a man leaning against the wall. He's surrounded on one side by three other men dressed similarly to him, in jeans and sweatshirts that shadow their faces.  
  
He's staring intently at me and it stops me for a moment. hazel eyes catching a pair of bright amber ones. I look away quickly, hoping to god that I'm not dancing too terribly, and return to it. I flinch again when a loud male voice speaks suddenly into my ear.  
  
"hey sexy, wanna dance?" he asked as he grabs my hips and yanks me back to him, almost toppling me backwards, his breath smelling strongly of brandy and vodka.  
  
I twist and try to step away but he holds on tightly. Arms pulling me back tightly against his chest, swaying drunkenly and nearly tipping us over. I shift my foot back between his too better aim and lift my arm, careful not to hit any of the people crowded around us and elbow him mildly in the chest as a warning. He stops moving but doesn't let go of me.  
  
"You know, I actually do wanna dance, just not with you, so get off" I shout at him, more to be heard over the music than the fact that I'm now thoroughly irritated and a little intimidated that elbowing him in the sternum did jack squat. He laughs and wraps his arms around my middle, holding on tighter than before.  
  
“Oh come on little mama I just wanna-” he slurs as I push against his arms and grit my teeth. I manage to shove my hand under his arm and once through I grab his cohones through sweatpants and twist, causing him to let out a shriek as he falls to his knees. I glare in disgust down at the man writhing at my feet. Once I gain a bit more composure I walk away, swiftly back to the table where Elizabeth looks bored out of her mind. A man looking like a more annoying white steve urkle rambles on and on. I figure I’m not touring any kind of moment gently grab her arm and pull her up. 

She smiles a quiet but grateful thank you at me as the man looks at me accusingly. Liza's promised blue eyed admirer, frowning in agitation.  
  
"We were having a conversation" he says, voice snobby and rude. I laugh, my voice unamused, still feeling sleazy and violated from my experience out on the dance floor. I grab our purses, having had enough of guys who think they’re better than us.  
  
"And I’m willing to bet it was rather one sided. come on Liza lets go find Brigit" I say, pulling her with me. I look around and see the strawberry blonde at the bar, swaying in her seat with a guy who has his hand a little too high up her thigh for my liking.

I tilt my head in confusion and glare suspiciously, striding with Elizabeth. I grip the thin skin of the top of his hand between index and thumb, lifting it off of Brigit's thigh. He tells and glares at me, yanking his hand out of my grip and rubbing it.  
  
"Do I know you?" he asks me. Brigit turns toward me, her cloudy eyes alarming me along with her drunken swaying. She gets up and hugs me, leaning most of her weight on me as she does.  
  
"hey Leester! Meet Daniel, he says he wants to take me to his place to show me his-" my eyes bug and I clap a hand over her mouth to stop her extremely slurred words. I frown, Brigit is usually good with holding her liquor, she shouldn't be plastered like this. then my brain zeroes in on the haze over her pearl grey blue eyes and I feel my heart start to pound with the anger rising up in my chest.

I quickly grab Brigit's drink from the counter and swirl my fingertip in it. My nails coated in my Undercover Colors nail polish, a precaution made earlier before we got here.  
  
As the red of my index finger swiftly turns black I silently thank my mother for having made me bring my collection with me.

The aforementioned Daniel stands and makes to grab her arm but I pull her behind me. which would have been more effective had I been taller than 5'0 she 5'8. I set the drink on the counter, locking eyes with and pushing it towards the bartender, mouthing the word 'Laced' as he catches it. 

His expression turning grave as he grabs it to pour out the drink, the wall phone in his hand. I see the group of men from earlier standing at the end of the bar, drinks in hand and trying to pretend they weren't watching the events as they unfolded, or well, most of them. the one in red from before blatantly stares and I have to avert my eyes from his, they're too distracting.  
  
"Liza hold onto Brigit while me and Danny have a little chat" I say, grabbing Daniel by the front of his shirt as I pass him. I pull him away from Brigit but also away from the men watching. I want to keep this information between the sleazeball, my friends, and I, for Brigit's sake. He grabs my hand and tries to twist it behind my back as we near the wall but I yank myself away. Returning the favor and shoving him against the wall hard, torquing his arm so far up his back I hear it pop.  
  
"What did you give her? and don't give me that 'I would never drug a girl' Bullshit cause I already know you did." I lift my nails show him, my middle finger held high as I stare into his face.  
  
"Really?" He asks in disgust as he gets the thinly veiled middle finger gesture I had planned just in case he had.  
  
"Yep, not to mention she's showing every symptom. I suggest if you want your boys to stay intact you'll start talking" I say threateningly, even though I know with my small stature it won't do much. He laughs but doesn't answer me or deny it. I'm about to ask again when I hear crying. I turn to see Brigit crying loudly into Elizabeth's shoulder. I grit my teeth and with a growl I shove away from him and walk back to her. It’s obvious that he’s boy going to give anything up until the cops get here.  
  
"b-but I don't wanna go Lizzy" she says, I grab her arm gently, nodding for Liza to do the same. I suddenly realize that the cops should have arrived by now. The knowledge that he must know the bartender sinking in. I decide to just take her to a hospital and upon relaying this quietly to Liza, we pull her toward the exit.  
  
"Matt we're leaving!" I hear Daniel yell, I look back to find the guy I'd incapacitated on the dance floor, walking toward us along with Daniel.  
  
"Shit... Liza we've gotta go!" I hiss, hurrying them out the door. before it closes I see a pair of amber eyes staring at me. right now though I don't care, I've had enough of this horrible night. I turn us left and walk down the street until Brigit starts to pass out, becoming too much for me and Liza to maneuver on our own. We turn into an alley and I sit her down, tapping her cheek to keep her awake.  
  
"Come on Brigit, stay with us" I say encouragingly as a couple of shadows fall in behind. I whip my head around to look and stand, already in stance as I realize who it is.  
  
Daniel and Matt glare as they enter the alley, cutting off the exit. I hear the girls shifting nervously and tighten my fists, digging my nail into my palms to ground my pounding heart. Liza dropping down to kneel beside Brigit, Daniel chuckles.  
  
"You really want to fight us little girl? you could get hurt, you know? break a nail, I don't wanna make you cry unless its from too much fun" he asks, looking me over mockingly. I grit my teeth in disgust and lurch forward, sucker punching Daniel in jaw and dropping to sweep Matt off his feet. I twist up and get in my stance again.  
  
"Liza, take Brigit and get out of here!" I command my tone lethal. Liza starts to protest but I just point at the nearest exit.  
  
"oh and by the way, this little girl is about to kick your ass" I say, grabbing a garbage can lid from beside me and flinging it captain america style into Matt's face. he shouts as it makes contact and I go straight for Daniel, trying to give Liza and Brigit time to get away by giving these assholes something more prying to think about. I curse this tight dress Bri made me wear, it's sapping the strength out of my kicks but I have to make it work.  
  
I roundhouse kick Daniel in the stomach but he comes back with a solid punch to my face. I stagger backward and he returns the kick I'd given him, delivering it right to my lungs and knocking all the air out of them. I fall to the ground, hitting my head hard on the concrete. Matt kicks me soundly in the ribs a moment after. With me gasping as I feel and hear a faint crack in my chest cavity. He kicks me again as I try to get back up shakily. My stomach heaving for a moment as I try to catch my breath.  
  
I manage to get up to my hands and knees, coughing and spitting blood onto the ground. My head spins, I try to get my bearings to stand to a chorus of laughing voices all around. Suddenly someone from behind me wraps their arm around my neck and the other grips down around my middle, pinning my arms to my sides and lifting me off the ground. I curse my stature once again, mind racing for an option to escape this.  
  
"should have just let us have fun with your friend honey, now you're gonna die for it" My eyes bug at his whispered threat, the breath on my neck causing a wave of disgust as I begin to suffocate. 

I shut my eyes tightly, wishing I knew more krav. Suddenly I hear a solid thud behind us as I thrash, trying to regain some leverage. Matt appears in front of me again as I open them to the sound of his laughter. He grits and bares his teeth through the steady stream of blood running from his obviously broken nose and punches me hard in the sternum, pushing all the remaining air I had been holding, out of my lungs to speed up the process.  
  
"Brigit get up! We've got to go get help!" Liza says straining, then Matts eyes falter and he disappears from my now limited tunnel vision. 

a moment later I hear Liza scream so shrilly it turns the blood in my veins frigid. I struggle harder, thrusting my weight forward and hoping to base my weight to throw him.

I can’t help as my bodies reactions slow to a subtle twitch. I start to see black and white spots dancing across my vision. Fear raging through me like rushing rapids. I turn my head as best as I can and can just make out Bri crumpled on the ground. Liza being ripped from her side and he wrestles her further back into the alley, mouth open screaming soundlessly. I feel myself getting weaker and my ears ring obnoxiously.  
  
"Fuck.. I can't do anything…" the thought reverberates in my head as my own inner voice, screaming at me to do something, gets farther and farther away, my body weakening going limp. "Is this how I die? Without being able to at least save my best friends?"  
  
Suddenly I'm dropped like a hot potato, landing strangely on my ankle. Sensation crashing back into me all at once along with oxygen.

A large hand grabs my arm, wrenching me to my feet with a rib jarring yank and whoever it is shoves me behind them. all of this before I've even managed to pull in a single breathe. I cough and gasp, leaning heavily against the persons back, clutching their clothes in my hands in order to stay on my feet and get air back into my lungs. My ribs and ankle hurt like hell and I realize that I don't hear fighting anymore just silence. I push off and back away unsteadily to glare at the one who stands like a barricade in front of me. I breathe shakily as I instantly recognize the red sweatshirt and realize that he must have followed us out of the club. Great, what will he want in return for saving my ass?  
  
"I should have been able to take them.." I speak my thoughts out loud, more in my own self-loathing than to him. blushing with embarrassment at the fact that I’d been clinging to them a moment before. I cross my arms over my chest and quickly uncross them due to the ache it causes. I feel my head getting lighter and reach an arm behind me, bracing myself against the wall.  
  
I look at Brigit whose now being held bridal style by a tall boy with a blue sweatshirt. Another who was in the club, his hood had fallen off and his face looks… different….. in the darkened alley. She holds onto him and giggles.  
  
"Good job you Kung fu frogs you!" she says, poking him in the chest right before passing out.  
  
The one in red turns and glares at me.  
  
"What?" I snap my voice still hoarse when he'd been staring at me for a few minutes, he growls a little.  
  
"Ya could at least say thanks!" he says, moving to stand in front of me, yanking his hood off, revealing another face unlike any I've ever seen. I inspect his features for a moment and realize that they remind me of my little brother's pet tortuous. I hold back a wince as the muscles over my ribs tighten painfully. I pinch the bridge of my nose, I must be hallucinating.  
  
"Thanks?! Listen'ere buster, I was doin' just fine till you guys showed up!" I say frustrated, embarrassed and just a tad fed up with aggressive men tonight. He narrows his amber eyes at me. A little ways away I see Liza faint dead away and the turtle in orange catch her with a comical outburst. I push myself off the wall with a wince, starting toward them.  
  
"Listen dollface, if I hadn't of come along when I did ya might as well be unconscious from oxygen deprivation! Face it, ya would have gotten your ass killed if I hadn't'a came and protected ya" the red turtle says behind me, I cringe at the sickeningly intimate pet name. The orange masked turtle boy snickers  
  
"Ooo big words Raphie" he said, the one named Raphie tosses a venomous glare at him.  
  
"Do not call me dollface, And for the record, I don't need your protection" I say as he looks me over, smirking. My grimace barely expressing my annoyance rather than my exhaustion.  
  
"What? Ya don't like to be called dollface? How bout shortstop or tiny? Or maybe little blue?" he says smugly, I round on him, my patience for the night finally spent.  
  
"that's it! you monumental asshole! you wanna go? I’ll show you I can take care of myself! Lets go!" I snarl whipping to face him and scowling up at him, motioning for him to come get some. when he rolls his eyes and laughs at however I launch at him. Suddenly the guy in purple is there and grabs me by the arms and pulls me back, jarring my ribs in the process. I gasp as a sheet of white blankets my vision for only a second, I wrap my arms around my ribs as pain rips through me. The one who'd stopped me from embarrassing myself helps me sit down and huffs at his red compatriot.  
  
"Raph, why's it you always have to antagonize people?!" the one in purple says, leaving a hand on my shoulder as he kneels down and puts a finger on my ribs, applying a little pressure.  
  
"does that hurt?" he asks, I grit my teeth and push his hand away, trying to stand up.  
  
"We should probably get moving, They'll no doubt bring back up" The turtle in blue orders, his tone serious. He must be the one in charge.  
  
"Wait, we're bringin'em with us?" Raphie questions angrily, Orange fist pumping awkwardly because of the girl he has piggy back style on his back.  
  
"Well they just fought two purple dragons in what appears to be one of their front clubs. we can't just leave them here to fight their back up on their own Raph now can we?" Blue tells Raphie exasperatedly, starting toward the middle of the alley. I contemplate arguing but I figure that if they wanted to hurt us they would have done it already. Along with the fact that there is no way in hell that I can handle any back up that's coming. let alone get Brigit and Liza home safe by myself.  
  
"Yeah whateva Leo" Raphie grumbles under his breathe, apparently having no adequate protest to this development either. The turtle in purple stands from where he is in front of me and goes to where Leo is. He kneels, pulling a man hole cover off to the side with ease.  
  
"So we're takin them to the Lair then?" He asks curiously, Leo nods and hands Brigit over to him as he jumps down into the hole.  
  
"Yeah, I figure you can check them all out and then we can go from there" Leo's voice comes up through the hole and Don sits beside it. "Alright lower her down to me Donnie"  
  
As this is happening Raphie grabs my arm and helps me up, a silent apology in my opinion, but leaves me to do my own walking after I’m on my feet. I hobble over to the grate letting Leo, Don and Raphie go down ahead of me. I help orange lower Liza down to Don and he smiles brightly.  
  
"My names Michelangelo, but just call me Mikey" He tells me kindly, grabbing my hand and helping me down into the hole. I grit my teeth as my ankle protests each rung of the ladder. I am glad however that I’d ditched those heels in favor of flats in the store earlier.  
  
"The names Leea, nice to meet you Michelangelo" I say calmly, deciding to stay just a bit wary of these guys for now. After a second of slow going down the ladder hands wrap around my hips and lower me to the concrete below like I weigh nothing. I gasp and twist to see who as tension rips through me at the contact. Before I can I'm being set down gently away from the man hole opening as Michelangelo jumps down. I look to see Raphie standing quietly behind me but then stalking off after his brothers with Michelangelo and I in tow.  
  
Ten minutes later we're traipsing through the sewers. well, I'm limping progressively worse every step and their walking. I pull my arm out of someone's grasp and straighten up, just trying to focus on moving forward.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Donatello starts to interrogate me on the others symptoms as well as my own. I stop him however when he starts lumping me in the whole 'tend to wounds' thing. I mean Bre and Liza are more important right now.  
  
"Whoa whoa hey, I told you I'm fin-" Tripping over something else wrenches me out of my thoughts and a hand catches my arm again, dragging me upright with one painful jerk.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need help?" I hear someone ask me, all I can see is faint shapes in the darkened tunnels and I shake my head before I realize they probably can't see it.  
  
"No. I said I'm fine, my legs aren't broken." I say, regulating my breathing carefully since my ribs protest against any breathes that aren't shallow as hell. I wince as another breathe comes in too deep.  
  
"But your ribs might be, and statistically speaking, walking will only aggravate the injury more, it will most assuredly turn into a lot of pain" I can tell this was Don speaking because of his tone of voice.  
  
"I've had worse than this, Worry about the unconscious ones" I chuckle my tone nonchalant, walking on before one of them can ask just what worse is. I can't hold back another gasp and let a frustrated 'shit' out when I breathe too deeply, jarring my ribs once again.  
  
"Alright that's it, I'm tired'a watchin you try ta act tough" the gruff Brooklyn accent speaks somewhere to my left. I roll my eyes and try to step away but Raphie catches me up in his arms and starts to carry me bridal style down the tunnel.  
  
I put my hands on his chest and push away, blushing profusely and hoping to god he can't see it. I hate being carried. I hate feeling fragile, dainty, girly, just ugh it makes me want to puke. He adjusts his arms so his left curls around my waist and holds me firmly to him while his right holds up my legs.  
  
"Put me down! I can walk just fine" I retort frustratedly, He growls a non-spoken dismissal of my order. I get the sense that its useless to try to argue with him and reluctantly stop struggling.  
  
The rest of the trip is silent except for the sound of Brigit and Liza's steady breathing. I feel painfully out of place, I have my hands in my lap to try to combat the awkwardness I feel. My head starts to spin again, though I instantly chalk it down to coming down from the adrenaline rush now that I'm not moving. Suddenly before I can catch it I feel myself swaying dizzily and upon feeling myself list to the side dangerously far I quickly put my arms around Raphie's neck to steady myself. 

he flinches and I feel the skin on his neck start to burn hot. I look at him curiously, though through the darkness I can't truly see him, only his figure. Just then he turns his head to return my gaze and those same amber eyes cut through the pitch black to state back into mine.  
  
My eyes widen and I quickly avert my eyes, embarrassed at being caught staring my face darkens an entire shade of red. I see him look away out of the corner of my eye and he quickens his pace.  
  
I try to shut out the tingly feeling in my cheeks and instead focus on making an inventory of my injuries.  
  
The barest wet streak on my cheek indicates a cut and the soreness around the left side of my face and around my eye signifies the birth of a shiner and some no doubt, rather noticeable bruising. my ribs have begun a constant song of sharp pains, and my ankle feels like someone took a hammer to it. My head on the other hand feels like I'm wading through a blissful field of cotton balls. Fucking great way to end our first day in New York  
  
All of a sudden I realize that Raphie has stopped walking, looking straight forward just as a door opens and a light assaults my eyes. I shut them quickly and turn my head into the space between Raphie's neck and shoulder to shield myself against the sudden jab of pain. 

Its like a shard of glass passing through my head and I hold on tighter to Raphie with a pained groan. Raphie jerks at the sudden closeness and moves into the room, lowering me quickly onto what feels like an armchair and prying my arms easily off of him. I immediately regret his rash actions as a flash of dizziness hits me. However I say nothing, Preferring to ouran forward and place my throbbing head in my hands. I try to ebb the wave of nausea that comes with it, my eyes still shut tight against the light.  
  
I hear a slight shuffling of cloth and a creak of couch springs, a small hand laying itself on the back of my head. I look up carefully, opening my eyes gradually and forcing them to get used to the new light. I take in the individual touching me along with our surroundings. my jaw drops at seeing a rat wearing a Japanese style robe and carrying a walking stick.  
  
"Great, am I hallucinating now?.." I ask unsure considering what's happened in the last half hour.  
  
I look around seeing a huge room, I see part of a kitchen through an open door across the room to the right. I'm currently sitting in a living room and as I turn to explore more I notice a door to the left next to the entrance we came in opened up to a room that, from what I could see from here, had a metal cot and some first aid supplies.  
  
There is a second floor with a total of ten subway style doors and one on the first floor that's closed. I figure from how some doors looked more used then others that not a lot of people are staying down here. I direct my gaze back to the rat as my dizziness subsides and my vision blurs. I shake my head to clear it, and the rat shakes his.  
  
"I assure you that you are not hallucinating miss, but I do think it would be best for you to allow my son Donatello to examine your injury's. he is very capable in this way" he says, his voice holds a distinctly Japanese accent, I find that he sounds extremely comforting. I find it relaxing, but I shake my head at what this relaxing voice is telling me. I nod to where Brigit now lay on the couch and where Liza is being covered by a blanket in an armchair across from me by Michelangelo.  
  
"They're more important right now, take care'a them first" I slur quietly and the rat stands there and stares for a moment. a look of curiosity on his face that I just barely catch as I put my head back in between my knees to keep from retching.  
  
"Donatello tend the other girls, my sons do as Donatello commands. Miss, if you can I would like you to come speak with me" he says, calmly turning and walking away, not looking back to see if I follow.  
  
I get up uneasily and limp after him, pretending that I don't feel the heat of multiple eyes burning into my back as I go. Upon reaching the Chinese style door the rat stops and opens it for me, prompting me to step inside. He follows me in and closes the door behind us, walking around me and settling himself onto a pillow.  
  
I kneel as well, taking the hint from the oriental style of the room but I practically fall on the way down due to my ankle twisting in on itself without warning. I grimace but withhold the groan and take a deep breath and look at the rat, whose watching me just as curiously as I am him.  
  
"What is your name young one?" he asks after a moments silence.  
  
"Leeanna Kathleen Baker, I’m not that young" I answer giving him my full name with a laugh, simply because I feel I should. He nods simply and smiles in an almost parental way at how stiff I've become.  
  
" Leeanna, I can tell that you are in pain yet you value your friend's wellbeing before your own. This is honorable and not something seen commonly" he says as though picking apart personalities is what he does normally. I set my hands on my knees, breathing slowly to manage the dizziness.  
  
"I'm not important right now" I say calmly, deciding to lay it all out as though I weren't speaking to a total stranger. This thought practically catapulting the fact that I've seen five mutants tonight and not once till now wondered who they were or where they came from, or even more specifically how to the forefront of my brain. His eyes scan my expression at this statement but he makes no further push to examine it. Simply adjusting on his cushion and continuing.  
  
"My name is Splinter, and I am sure that you are probably wondering how we came to be" he says, I have to wonder if he’s reading my thoughts. I nod slowly and have to force myself to blink due to the shock as he launches into their entire background story. I sit deathly still in stunned silence the entire time as I listen to everything they've been through and everything they do to keep New York safe, their enemies and allies. As he finishes I find myself sleeping why he chooses to tell me such precious information. I blink away the shock as I realize he’s waiting for a reaction. I pull my dress further down my legs with a deep exhale.  
  
"The question now is, will you and your friends keep our existence a secret" he lets the weight of his words drop onto my shoulders and without hesitation and I nod. His eyes widen in surprise at the quickness of my decision.  
  
"Your sons saved our lives Splinter, it's the least we could do" I say with finality, trying not to let the cynic in me muse that the reason he told me EVERYTHING was probably to force my compliance. What would they have done to us if I’d said no? I stop myself, if they wanted us dead to hide themselves they’d have left us in the alley. I begin to hear more talking beyond the doors, specifically familiar women's voices. Another jab of pain assaults my ribs as I twist around and I place a hand on the protesting cage.  
  
"I suggest you allow my son to tend to your wounds now Miss Baker" he say formally, I shake my head.  
  
"Call me Leea and no thank you, I'll be fine" I say avoiding saying my usually casual - I've had worse-, knowing what would happen if I did say it. I stand, leaning all of my weight on my good ankle and gesture to the door. I wonder how much time has passed since we left them out there.  
  
"Shall we?" I say, suppressing a wince, Splinter raises an eyebrow but stands as well. before I can get the door for him he grabs my wrist and gently pulls it from the handle.  
  
Upon receiving a curious look from me his eyes light up with an amused glint and raises his walking stick, whacking the door with it. The response to which is a two person chorus of pained protest.  
  
I slide it open to find Michelangelo and Liza, the latter with a hand to her forehead. Michelangelo with a pouty expression, Lizas wearing an orange t-shirt along with a pair of pajama pants rolled up to her ankles in thick feet swallowing rolls.  
  
I sigh and grab Liza's arm, pulling her gently to the couch which Brigit lies still asleep. As soon as I have her sit Liza looks at me and gasp. Her words coming in a flurry of concern and shock.  
  
"Holy cow! Are you okay?! Do you not feel that? How are you even standing?! Your ankle looks horrible too!” she asks face contorted like a harried mother. I tilt my head a little in confusion at the amount of worry in her tone. She continues to look at me like I'm crazy when I don't respond and turns to pick up her handbag. which I note notice sits just next to my bag and Brigit's, they must have grabbed our things for us from the road. I totally forgot that I’d thrown them to lighten our load and deter our attackers.

“Explains why they didn't get there sooner” inner bitch snarks at me, Liza rummages through the bag a moment and produces a compact mirror, shoving it in my hands.  
  
I almost don't recognize myself for the major bruising developing on the left side of my face. My neck and the impression around the still bleeding gash on my cheekbone. Which makes me realize that Matty must have had on brass knuckles when he punched me.  
  
The area around my eyes has already turned a dark purple, standing out against my hazel green eyes. If my family wanted to FaceTime me now I’d be so screwed. I groan at the unwelcome thought and wince as my ribs protest the sound, flinching an arm stretching across my rib cage subconsciously. Liza grabs my shoulder and I look at her as soon as I see her face I know what she's going to do.  
  
"No" I state simply, shaking my head and looking away from her. she groans at my reaction, probably knowing I caught where this was going.  
  
"Let Donnie check you over Leea! You're hurt!" she says pleadingly, her doe like brown eyes seeming to get even larger, I shake my head. Though this time less vehemently, I know I can’t tell her no much longer with those eyes and so does she.  
  
"No Liza, Brigit needs help a hell of a lot more then I do" I say, looking over my shoulder at Brigit who's now giggling in her sleep.  
  
"Go unicorns go! Be free…" she cheers right on time, just above a whisper. I smirk and raise an eyebrow at that. Liza snaps her fingers, bringing my attention back to her.  
  
"Donnie says he can't evaluate her until she wakes up anyways, please just let him check you out!" she says all puppy dog eyed, the raised eyebrow still remains.  
  
"Alright, one the puppy dog look doesn't work on me and two have you even gotten checked out yet? Are you okay? If not then I'll just wait, besides you know I can do field aid and injury inventory myself” I reply calmly even with the absolute lie that I can resist the eyes. my voice dropping as I near the end of my sentence.  
  
"I know you can but still.. If you don't get checked now and your ribs are cracked like Donnie thinks they are than you could seriously hurt yourself! I got checked Donnie said I'm fine! They got there before tall gross and blonde could do anything" she says the puppy eyes going away, replaced by a look of seriousness I've only seen once on Skype. The occasion being that I thought my arm was broken when we were thirteen and had refused to go to the hospital.  
  
I roll my eyes and am about to reiterate that I'd be fine when a large hand drops onto my shoulder. I jump, holding back another wince with effort. I look over my shoulder to find Leonardo standing over me.  
  
"My brother can check you over now" he says, smiling convincingly at me, I shake my head, rolling my eyes at the apparent team-up and he blinks in mock confusion.  
  
"I'm okay." I say in a not so silent dismissal of the subject, at that moment I realize that I've been hearing a calming repetition of solid punches against clothe. Which is probably why I haven't lost it worrying about Brigit and Liza or started pacing like I usually would.  
  
I look for the source of the sound and my gaze lands on Raphie throwing punches at a bag near the solid looking oak door from before. I watch as he executes a jab combo and a round house kick into the bag, making it sway back and forth like a pendulum.  
  
In my wide eyed shock I'm reminded of a comment my boxing trainer made years ago about how strong you had to be to make a bag swing like that. I watch curiously as the bag finishes its wayward rotations and comes back to him, wondering what he'll do. I half expect him to stop the bag like any normal boxer would but instead he slams his fist into it with a grunt, pushing it back into its frenzied circles once more. With a little smirk I wonder just how far a man hit with that would fly. Liza snaps her fingers again, pulling my attention away from my musings.  
  
"Let them check you out damnit!" she says in frustration I realize that she's been talking to me and I didn't even hear her. Surprise takes over, I've only ever hear her swear before when she's extremely adamant or angry. I sigh and stand, leaning all my weight on my right leg, Leonardo notices and grabs my arm gently.  
  
"Fine, but while I'm in there check Brigit's eyes with the flash light in my bag okay? If they dilate there's a short list of drugs that Prick could have used. if they don't then that narrows the list too. If you notice anything weird about how she reacts to the light, make a note of it" I say, trying not to limp as I walk around the couch. upon failing at shaking Leonardo's hand off my arm I set aside my pride and let him help me walk. My ankle really starting to ache now that the adrenaline has worn off.  
  
I glance to where Raphael had been when the punches stop and see him watching me. leant against the wall with his arms crossed, a smirk on his stupid face. he must have noticed me staring because his eyes are smug telling me exactly how cocky he really is. I narrow my eyes and turn my head quickly, walking what I’d correctly assumed was an infirmary earlier. I carefully guard my features to hide the warmth I feel flooding into my ears and neck.  
  
~*Brigit's POV, Ten Minutes Later*~  
  
I feel a pull on my eyelids and suddenly a bright light shines in. I swat at it drunkenly, a small squeak of surprise being the response as I squint my eyes shut against the highly offensive light.  
  
"You're awake! That's great! How do you feel?" I hear Elizabeths voice ask me and right now I don't know how to answer that question. I feel like a hundred nails have been driven into my skull. my stomach tightens as fuzzy memories fight their way back.  
  
I try to sit up, meeting a hand on my shoulder, pushing me back down again. I open my eyes again, this time more slowly when a male voice registers in my fuzzed out brain. As my eyes finally adjust I see Elizabeth sitting on the edge of a red worn out couch.  
  
The hand on my shoulder is connected to an orange masked turtle and I nearly pass out again. I push his hand away and sit up, ignoring the way my stomach rolls with nausea.  
  
What I see shocks me, this place is huge.  
  
I look around the room and notice two other masked turtles not counting the one in orange and a robed rat staring at me. I feel a hand touch my arm and nearly jump out of my skin. I turn to face Elizabeth as I remember the fight and realize that Leea's missing from the bunch along with one of the other turtles.  
  
"Where's Leeann? Weren't there four of you?" I ask pretty much slurring my words, I look Elizabeth over. she's wearing pajama pants and an orange shirt that's way too big for her, The orange masked turtle pops up in front of me again.  
  
"Is that the other girl's full name? Oh, well she's getting checked out by Donnie, boy did she take a beating! By the way now that you’re here Master Splinter, can we keep them?" he asks excitedly, I get the feeling he ran his mouth a lot. The turtle in red grabs him by his mask tails and drags him away with a sigh of annoyance along with a scolding about how she'd already introduced herself to him topside as what he'd said sinks in.  
  
"Wait what? Where's Leeann?!" I ask, my head progressively getting clearer. I hear the sound of a door opening and turn around to find Leeanna limping toward the couch. a distraught looking turtle in purple coming out the door after her.  
  
She looks horrible, well at least physically, emotionally she looks fine except for the occasional wince. Nearly the whole left side of her face and her neck is bruised purple and theres a piece of gauze on her cheek.

She's wearing a pair of grey sweatpants hanging low on her hips and rolled up around her ankles along with a white T-shirt that's big enough that the neckline slips partially over her shoulder. her black waved hair is out of its braid and down around her shoulders, swaying around her as she slowly makes her way toward the couch.  
  
"I'm right here Bri relax, by the way I didn't take a beating Michelangelo.” She throws an accusatory look over her shoulder and the turtle in questions hold’s his hands up in defeat. Despite the head lock he’s currently caught up in. “ I got into a fight which I was handling" 

she stays glaring at the orange masked turtle both are stock still and staring at her as she makes her way over. Suddenly the one in red blinks rapidly and continues torturing the one in orange whom I assume is Michelangelo. The turtle in purple grabs her arm but she pulls it away, giving him a scalding look that he comes close to flinching away from but doesn't.  
  
"You shouldn't be walking around Leea! You've likely got cracked ribs and a definitively twisted ankle! Along with a head injury! If you won't lie down like I said before you should at least use the crutches until I can find a way to properly diagnose your injuries" he says sounding like one of those doctors that take their job really really way too seriously, She sighs.  
  
"I'm fine! I'm not taking crutches so leave it alone, okay Don?" she says limping the rest of the way to the couch and sitting down with a relieved sigh, I frown at her. Her head rested against the back of the couch with her eyes closed.  
  
"How bad?" I ask her, her responding by peeking at me then rolling her eyes, knowing she can’t lie to us. She finally lifts her head and looks at us.  
  
"Bad but don't worry about it" she says with a breathy laugh, I can always tell when shes hiding something. when something bad has happened and she doesn't want to tell us. I know she won't tell me anymore than that, though that doesn't exactly reassure me any. I turn away from Leea as the rat is forgotten about begins to speak.  
  
"You should allow Donatello to tend your wounds more thoroughly Miss Baker," he says meaningfully, a Japanese accent sticking out in his weathered voice. just as this thought passes my mind he looks at me.  
  
"As for you Miss Duncan it would be best if my sons escorted you home to rest" he says, smiling kindly at me. I glance at Leeanna and Elizabeth, still feeling slightly foggy.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," I hear Leeann say as a strange ringing sound assaults my ears. I turn to look at Leea and wait for her reaction to the sound but when I see none I look to Elizabeth, getting the same result.  
  
I frown a little and try to stand to look for the source, dizziness gripping me the second I'm upright. The blue masked turtle grabs my arm just as I start to sway and I fall against him.  
  
Leeas eye’s bug out at me as she tries to stand again, worry etched into the lines of her face as she looks me over but a green three fingered hand shoots out and pushes her back down onto the couch. she turns and glared at the red masked turtle who still has the orange one in a headlock in the crook of his other arm but stays where she is.  
  
"You okay Brigit?" Elizabeth asks me, I nod and with the blue masked turtles help I stand up straighter.  
  
"I'm peachy Lizzie!" I say, smiling reassuringly, she returns the smile in all of her overly hyper happiness and Leeann gives me a slightly suspicious half smile. the turtle in red blinks looking a little surprised by her sudden change. He then retracts his hand and stalks into another room releasing the orange one. Leea turns and watches him go just for an instant but then looks quickly away.  
  
"I believe it prudent to escort Miss Brigit home and to allow Elizabeth and Leea to remain here for the night" The rat stands, giving the now, open mouthed to protest, turtle in blue a wave of dismissal as he continues his tone final. "Leonardo you will stay at her home tonight to ensure her safety, you will close to a hospital above ground should she need one"  
  
Leonardo's mouth clicks shuts with this explanation and he bows. Beginning to lead me toward the giant door.  
  
As we're turning left into the dark tunnel I hear the happy go lucky Turtle's voice pitch in and suggest a scary movie marathon. In response to which I hear Liz clap in excitement and start begging Leeann to stay up to watch with them since Don wants her awake for a while anyway.

I know she's secretly afraid of anything rated higher than PG 13 but I also know she can't refuse Liz even though she says she can. Leonardo closes the sewer wall door before I hear her answer but I know what she's said. she may act like a hard head but she's a softie when it comes to Lizzie or her little siblings.  
  
"So now that we've got some time do you mind explaining everything that's happened? I don't remember much" I ask him curiously, leaning on him heavily. He chuckles and nods.  
  
"I'll explain everything on the way" he says helpfully, I nod as he grab's my arm and puts it over his shoulder when I stumble again, I have to wonder at all this though.  
  
"What have we gotten ourselves into?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Graphic Violence, Curse Words.

BTY CHAPTER 4

*Leeann's P.O.V*

I wake up in a daze, finding myself in an unfamiliar bed with unfamiliar surroundings.

On reflex I take in every detail of the darkened room; Like the dart board on the far wall and the low couch at the foot of the black swathed bed I lay on. There's a door to the left side of the room though so I don't think it's the way out being that it's directly against the back corner wall. With another moment my eyes adjust to the darkness, allowing me to find a desk, a tv against the wall near what I guess is the door out due to the lights beneath it and a plain wood nightstand to my left.

Once I'm sure there are no people in the room I attempt to sit up, groaning my ribs protest instantly and in earnest. Thats when my eyes fly open again and I remember the details of the night before.

I sit stock still for a moment, wondering if I'd possibly dreamt it all up or hallucinated it. Upon realizing that I'm only giving myself a migraine however I try to recall how I came to be in this room.

I remember Michelangelo and Liza forcing me to watch a movie with them before going to bed. It was some kind of horror flick about two little girls and a ghost they called mama. At one part I remember hiding under the blanket then there's nothing. It's as though someone knocked me out more likely however is that my concussion put me to sleep. 

Although I do vaguely recall the feeling of being carried but not by who. just remembering the scent of sage and feeling calmed by it. Not surprising due to growing up my mother’s herbs and medicinal shop back home.

I try to sit up again, slower this time and succeed in making it up to my elbows. I'm just about to attempt throwing my legs off the side of the bed when a phone rings. With a sinking dread I recognize the ringtone, Sugarland’s 'Down in Mississippi' as my mothers. I quickly follow the song, spotting my bag on the night stand. I curse as I realize I never called her last night, Let alone when I landed. I reach in and pull out the Iphone, answering the call. I'm shocked by a sudden static in the background and then after a moment it disappears and I speak.

"Hello?"

"Leeanna Kathleen Baker! Why didn't you call me when your plane landed?!" My mother shrills over the connection. I yank the phone away from my ear to protect my hearing.

"Sorry ma, I got caught up with-"

"What would be so important that you don't call your own mother to let her know you aren't dead in a ditch somewhere?!" She shouts, I'm thoroughly surprised that she can project her voice as loud as if she were in the room.

"Do you even realize how loud you're being right now?" I ask her, shoving my way to the side of the bed. I sit up, biting my lip to hold back another groan.

The door creaks open loudly and I turn to shush the opener. Donatello standing in the doorway unfortunately he's holding a myriad of medications in his hands and gauze that he's taking an inventory of as I do so. Not seeing my desperate attempts to shush him.

"Good morning, I came up to ask you if you were hungry or in any pain from last night! If so I have a few remedies we could try! Oh and sorry about that jammer I use it regularity for safety." He says politely, despite my frantic movements. I rake my palm through my hair in a panic and wait in the silence to see if my mother heard. Donatello staring at me apologetically and with no idea whatsoever what to do now.

"Who was that? You've been in New York for less than twenty four hours and you've already slept with some random man?! what the fuck is a jammer!?" She screams into the phone, causing me to pull it away again. I can vaguely hear maniacal laughter in the background and know my sisters are there as well. I groan and start trying to explain that Don is nowhere near a one night stand. Which causes her worse anxiety "if he's not a one night stand then did you have sex on your first date? Didn't I teach you better than that?! In this case this had better be a one night stand!"

I pinch the bridge of my nose as the door opens more to reveal a newly arrived Raphael in the doorway behind a pale and dumb struck Donatello.

"I've got half a mind to get you a plane ticket back to Illinois! I can't believe you had a one night stand the very night you moved there!" Her voice is strained as if the very idea of my 'one night stand' is stress in and of itself. Suddenly my mother protests and I hear laughter filter through the speaker.

"Wait Wait Wait! Leea! Whats his name?" I hear Dona scream over my mothers demands for her phone back, my other sisters also chime in.

"He sounded like a doofus I would've thought her type was a bit more 'in charge' you know?" Isabella laughs and then Avery also snorts with laughter.

"Nah, Leea wants a man she can step on with a thank you Ma'am!" With all of these comments I can feel my face burning and I throw an apologetic look Donatello's way. Whose face has turned a whole new shade of olive green. 

"Give me that! You three better start getting ready or you'll be late for your train! As for you young lady! I wasn't exactly a prude when I was your age but I damn sure didn't have a one night stand the first night I moved out of your grandparent's house" My mother comes back with a continuance of her lecture and the giggling of my sisters in the background.

"I did not have a fucking one night stand ma! Wait what?" I say in frustration, stopping when I hear my mom's admittance of being sexually active at my age. Suddenly Raphael's standing next to me, taking the phone from my hand without a word.

"Ma'am Leeanna was with Elizabeth, Brigit, my brothers and I all of last night. We helped them unpack their boxes and showed'em around the university. If you'll excuse us now It's time we went down to the common area to eat breakfast" He says easily, my jaw drops as I hear my mom giggle over the phone and I roll my eyes. she has a soft spot for men with deep voice's. 

After a moment of conversation and introduction he says goodbye and hangs up, handing me back the phone.

"How'd you do that?" I ask incredulously, I slip the phone back into my bag and give him a half smile, curious as to how he pulled that off. He simply looks down at me and smirks.

"I'm just that good Doll" He says his tone cocky, I roll my eyes again and scoff.

"Don't call me Doll, Red" I say, smirking right back at him but at the nickname I've given him he tenses, eyes darkening.

"Don't call me Red" His smirk falls into a grimace and he glares at me a little bit, leaving the room.

"Geez, what a D.Q" Donatello suddenly flinches and breaks out of his silence, coming to me. He hands me the medication and as I inspect the bottle and take it, I realize he looks very confused so I elaborate around the pills in my mouth. "stands for drama queen"

"Don't let Raph hear you then" Donatello says with a laugh, he goes into the side room which I now see is a bathroom and comes back with a small cup, walking to where I sit on the side of the bed. He hands me the water and I down it like a shot, my throat ridiculously dry. 

"where's the fun in that?" I ask jokingly, Donatello chuckles and bends to pick me up. I quickly raise my hands to fend off his attempt. "No, I've had enough of being carried"

"But-"

"At least let me try walking on my own, thank you though" I interrupt politely, holding my hand up to stop him. I push up from the bed, placing my feet on the floor. As I put weight on my left side I swiftly decide to ignore the shot of pain resonating from my ankle to my knee.

I grab onto Donatello's outstretched hand for support and stand. I gasp when my ankle give's out immediately and I fall to the side, forcing Donatello to catch me. In one motion of catching me he's instantly put a hand underneath my knees and back before I can protest and proceeds to lift me and head for the door. I bite my tongue around the argument fighting to come through and allow it, knowing it's stupid to refuse help when it's clearly necessary.

"I hate not doing things for myself" I think as Donatello reaches the metal staircase, I immediately begin to hear loud conversation downstairs.

"Leo and Brigit came back about an hour ago, before you ask I checked her and she's fine. A little hungover but I gave her an aspirin to calm the headache down. It should be in effect by now which is probably why it's so loud. Oh! she also brought her dog so I want you to be careful around him. Don't let him jump up on yo-" I clap a hand over Donatello's mouth to stop the flow of words as we reach the bottom of the stairs.

"I get it Don, relax" I say, laughing a little.

I take my hand away as we enter the kitchen area where the table is. I look over the seating arrangement. Liza and Michelangelo are beside each other on the further side of the table. They appear to be deep in a debate about DC and MARVEL comics and which superheroes are better, the bags under their eyes telling me they probably stayed awake the whole night on such topics. Leonardo is at the head of the table with Splinter across from him at the other end. While Brigit sits to his left laughing at something I hadn't been in time to hear. Joey, Brigit's Golden Retriever, sits patiently next to her waiting for her to either feed him or drop something.

Raphael sits a seat away from her, two empty seats on either side of him. I notice with curiosity that there are two more chairs. I have to assume one belongs to Donatello. Brigit turns from where she'd been trying to start a conversation consisting of more than one syllable with Raphael when Joey whines and nudges her elbow with his nose. Brigit looking like she's about to scold Joey for begging. Instead though she catches a glimpse of Donatello and I and turns fully around, grimacing when she gets a clear view of me.

"oof.. Now that's what I call a shiner" She says, everyone looks away from their conversations except for Liza and Michelangelo.

"Thanks Brigit, just what I want to hear in the morning" I respond blandly, a small crooked smile on my face despite my best efforts to keep a straight one. Brigit stands and pulls out the seat in between her and Raphael. One glance at Raphael and I know he's still steaming but before I can request the other seat next to his Donatello sets me in it and goes to the chair on Raphael's other side. I nod at Donatello in awkward thanks and he returns it with an unknowing smile.

At this moment as I'm ingratiated into Leo and Bri's conversation. I begin to marvel at how long it took me to trust this group of individual's. usually it'd take me at least a few months but seeing as they saved our asses and seem genuinely concerned for our wellbeing I guess that sped up the process. After a few moments of listening to the various conversations and eating a grand helping of pancakes and sausage Leonardo stands and clear's his throat.

"Now that everyone is here I'd like to propose an idea that Brigit and I had last night for our new allies" He says, I wait in expectation but he seems to be waiting for something. At this point I notice him watching Splinter and turn to him, the old rat looks thoughtful but then nods with a gesture of his hand.

"Go on my son" Splinter say's prodding for Leonardo to continue. Leonardo returns the sentiment with a small cordial bow and smiles his thanks before speaking again. This reminds me of Brian and his fathers relationship back home. I wonder what he'd think of all this if I could tell him.

"Thank you Father, as I was saying we, meaning my brothers and father, are aware that the men who attacked you last night were members of a Syndicate called the Purple Dragons. Because they have no doubt put a connection between the eight of us as they did with April. Brigit and I would like to suggest that we train them in self defense at the least. until we know for sure they won't be in danger if they were to resume their lives and that the Purple Dragons won't actively target them. We being Raphael, Michelangelo and I. as Donatello is already training April." He concludes sounding slightly nervous. Donnie nods, rubbing his chin in thought which I've noticed him do often.

"It would be a disaster if they should be attacked again and found unable to at least protect themselves. Needless to say it would have an ending much worse than yours" He gestures to me sympathetically in time and I raise an eyebrow. I find myself wanting to pound my head against the table at the sight and sound of pity from him but I refrain with great effort, giving him a stiff smile. I look to Splinter for his reaction and he too looks thoughtful, looking from Brigit, to Liza then finally to me.

"This is a thought I too have entertained" Splinter says in all simplicity, putting a hand to his chin in thought before raising his gaze to each of us in turn. I see where Donnie got the gesture now, He stares at my bruises steadily. "It would exhaust you mentally and physically. It will be the hardest thing you have ever done to date"

I look at Brigit and Liza, thinking of what could happen if they were caught off guard on their own. I sigh the gears turning, I'm the first to break the silence.

"Well as for me I sincerely doubt it'll be the hardest thing I've dealt with, I already practice boxing and Krav, and Elizabeth knows Ju Jitsu from her dad. I'm not sure about you Brigit but I do think this is a good idea" I say in seriousness, looking from each of my best friends and back again. Brigit nods, she's petting Joey distractedly as she thinks. Liza gives me a thumbs up with a goofy smile before going back to her debate with Michelangelo, Brigit nods again.

"I think it's a great idea! It'll help us defend ourselves and keep little missy here out of trouble for once" she says, sticking her thumb at me and then ruffling my hair. I squint an eye shut and push her hand off, frowning as I raise my eyebrow at her.

"I'm not that bad" I mutter, Liza watching the exchange with an amused look on her face.

"I think it'll be cool to learn to be a ninja turtle! You know without the turtle part of course" she says, laughing and rubbing the back of her neck at the second part of her statement. Splinter smiles good naturedly and nods.

"Then it is decided, After this meal I will assess each of your strength's and pair you individually with one of my sons who will benefit your training most as a sparring partner.   
From here on you will address me as Master or Sensei" He says, putting an endpoint to the discussion. Donatello frowns and I feel like groaning because I have a good idea of what he's going to say.

"But Sensei, Leea can't be assessed right now. She isn't healthy enough at the moment to stand unaided let alone go through an assessment as vigorous as yours" Donatello admonishes doctoral concern in his tone. I have the unmistakable urge to bang my head against the table again in embarrassment. Again though I refrain from it, Brigit and Liza laugh at my strained expression.

"Donnie, if she weren't here right now she'd be beating the snot out of a punching bag at the local gym. Heck she had already bought a membership to the one closest to the university three months before moving out here, that's after three months more of research on them to make sure they were advanced enough for her" Liza says, giggling. Michelangelo looks at her in amused surprise after hearing her laugh.

"Well that was adorable!" he says, laughing then clapping a hand over his mouth as if to shove the words back into his head. Liza looks back at him and blushes at this, both turning away from each other.

Which causes me and Brigit to look at each other conspiratorially, knowing exactly what the reactions resemble. Suddenly Raphael speaks up with a growl, his voice loud enough that even Bri flinches.

"Why are we doin' this? Why are we goin' ta teach two randoms and some amateur we barely even know how ta fight?" He asks, for a moment I can only stare wide eyed out in front of me. I can tell by the nervous looks of Brigit and Liza that they know I won't stay silent for long, and I don't.

"Excuse me?" I turn to face him, a peeved look on my face, unintentionally cutting off Master Splinter from whatever answer he might have given his son. Raphael looks at me, looking me up and down and smirks.

"Exhibit A, short stack here, so pathetic she couldn't even defend herself with one has-been let alone two, fact is they're too weak ta handle our trainin-" He says, looking at Sensei and putting a hand condescendingly on top of my head. I grit my teeth, pushing to my feet on my good ankle and knocking his hand off of me.

"What do you mean Exhibit A? I was doing just fine last night before you came along Mr. Macho! Don't think for a second that just because you're bigger than us that you're better than us! We may be women but I sure as hell ain't an amateur" I say threateningly, poking him in the plastron to make my point, being sure to keep my weight on my uninjured foot. Raphael glares down at me and shoves my hand away. I hear a growl and I can only guess that Joey doesn't like the situation.

"Not only am I bigger then ya Doll, I am better then ya so get that inta yer skull" He says, slowly standing from his sea to tower over me, moving his hand to poke me in the forehead, I grab his hand just before he can.

"One thing you should know about me Red, I don't like when condescending jerks underestimate me 'fore they even know what they're dealing with. Second thing, I can take you any day, anytime, so get that straight or we're going to have a problem" I say, my expression and tone deadly, eyes narrowed and my expression stone cold. The silence that transcends is deafening and for a short moment Raphael looks like he might retort. With a huff he checks himself and, turning around, strides away and into the room with a dojo style door.

I turn back to the group and find that the guys jaws have become unhinged. even Sensei looks considerably surprised, staring after his son in thought and then looking back at myself.

"What?" I ask after a tense moment of them all staring after their brother.

"I've never seen him that tame during an argument" Donatello says in obvious shock, Leo shakes his head.

"I've never seen him back down from an argument" Leo says, my eyebrows jump to my hairline.

"That was him being tame?" I ask, now it's my turn to be shocked.

The sound of an elevator door sliding open suddenly catches my attention and I look for the source of the sound. my eye's landing on a door I hadn't even seen before, standing in the open door is a pretty girl around my own age with ringlet curly hair the color of fire. She wears a doctor's coat over a corseted purple top with a floral pattern along with grey jeans and black heel's. Bi panic makes my jaw drop and my eyes blink rapidly as she approaches, the woman catching my eyes and giving me a wave making me smile a little despite my still boiling blood.

"Cool it Leea" Bri laughs, talking under her breath as she pulls me down to sit again, knowing I always get more than a little flustered by red heads.

Donatello jumps up from the table and strides over to the two. He kisses the woman on the cheek. Donatello looks to me, smiling apologetically.

"You didn't have the chance to meet April this morning but it's time for introductions anyway" Donatello smiles, April coming around the table to shake my hand. I can feel a massive blush crawling up my neck and into my cheeks and I quickly get the hand shake over with. 

"M-My name is Leea, It's nice to meet you April, how did you meet the guys?" I ask her curiously, Don cutting in just as she was about to speak. 

"Well that's a fantastic story! We all met in the sewers after she got fired from her job and her old boss tried to kill her!" Don says all this like its the best news in the world and the rest of us either sigh in embarrassment or just don't know what to say. Thankfully April cuts in. 

"Donnie honey, didn't you say that I was taking someone to the hospital?" She says sweetly, I smile for a moment but then I realize that I'm the only one who'd be taken to the hospital. Instantly my smile drops and shatters, Brigit groans my expression changes from happy to stubborn in a millisecond and Liza sighs.

"Here we go again" Liza murmur's just loud enough to be heard. Michelangelo watches Liza's exasperated expression in amusement.

"Not gonna happen, I'm not goin' to a hospital" I say stubbornly, My accent slipping into my voice. Don sighs, kissing April on the cheek and whispering something then going into the dojo. For a moment I wonder why as Brigit stands and tries to reassure me that her and Liza are going to be with me as well and so not to worry about it.

"Don't get me wrong sweetie I love you guys but it's not going t-" I'm interrupted as I try to keep an eye on the dojo doors. Bri and Liza turn me away from it and feel an angry thrum as they're thrown open.

"Oh hell no" I say glaring as Raphael comes out of the dojo with a smirk on his face.

"Oh hell yes" he says and in the next three seconds flat, I'm slung over his shoulder and he's walking toward the elevator. I start to pound my hands against his shell angrily.

"Put. Me. Down. Now!" I shout through gritted teeth, kicking my feet as my hair falls over my face, nearly brushing the back of his knees. Raphael laughs as he opens the door to the elevator, April, Brigit, and Liza wasting no time in getting in despite the possibility of getting kicked in the face as I thrash.

Raphael laughs, and for a moment I'm so struck by it that I stop kicking and pounding on his shell. its so deep and jovial that it's almost as contagious as Liza's, and it hits me. He's enjoying this.

"Paybacks a bitch Doll, Don't ya think?" He says and by his tone I can just tell he's smirking. I snarl and grit my teeth, yanking my hair into a ponytail with the band around my wrist violently.

"I'm not going to a hospital you got that Red?! It's not happening! And Do not call me Doll!" I retort in anger, Brigit and Liza groan even though I can't see their faes I know everything their going to say.

"Why do you hate hospitals so much?" Raphael asks, sounding suddenly curious. I huff in aggravation, I refuse to let him in on one of my very few fears.

"She hate's them because she thinks that every time she sets foot in one something bad happens" Liza's voice resonates in the elevator as it jumps to a start. I feel us careening upwards at a stomach churning speed. It's all I can do just to attempt keeping the dizziness at bay and my breakfast down.

"Liz.." I say in a semi-nauseated warning, apparently she doesn't hear the warning in my tone.

"Oh yeah! She's deathly afraid of needles too!" She says as though my comment actually reminded her of that last part. I grit my teeth and groan as the elevator jolts to a stop and I hear the doors slide open. Raphael starts forward and I renew my struggles in earnest as he steps into a large garage area.

"Put me down right now or I will make you regret it" I growl at him, suddenly an idea forms in my head on how I can get him to let go and I give a smirk of my own.  
I stop kicking and reach up to the top curve of his shell that's currently digging into my hip bones and grab it, pushing forward with a painful shove.

Suddenly I'm upright, the world pitch black as my ponytail hair falls around my face and then around my shoulders. For a moment, I'm looking down at a very surprised Raphael.

Then in the span of a millisecond his expression changes to a smirk with a raised eyebrow. I realize that I have my hands on his shoulders and he's at waist level to me, his head pressed against my midsection firmly due to him having to wrap his arms around my hips so as to not drop me and I blush furiously. 

At that moment he drops me a little but doesn't let my feet touch the ground. Just so we're at eye level and I feel my face darken a shade when I'm forced to look into his eye's. These eyes which I've avoided since I was sat next to him at the table. Suddenly the playful smirk in dulls as though he was bitten. He swiftly puts one arm around my waist and pulls me off balance. So that he's holding me under his arm and pain explodes in my midsection, I start to struggle again cursing with the pain as he continues to walk. "Damn you Red!"

"I'm already damned Doll" He says, his tone conspicuously serious and I have to wonder why he thinks that. Suddenly he twists the arm holding me by the waist up to tilt me up ruggedly and quickly puts an arm under my legs.

After a moment, he throws me into the back of a van unceremoniously. I swear as Liza and Brigit pile into the back and Raphael and April get into the front seat. She quickly starts the van, pulling out of the garage before I can try to get up and out of the vehicle. Brigit gives me an apologetic look and Liza grins at me, forcing me to smile through my anger.

"I hate you guys, you know that right" I say, sitting up carefully. They laugh, telling me they love me too at the exact same time, causing me to chuckle. I see Raph look back at us through the corner of my eye with a small smirk on his face.

I look over at him and notice he's staring at me and right now I don't exactly care for it. What with looking like I just laid down and let a garbage truck run over my face

"What are you lookin at Red?"

"Ya pretty purple face Doll" He says with a sarcastic wink, I blush suddenly and look away from him. I turn my gaze to the window, tilting my head to the right so my hair falls like a veil to hide it from view.

I watch as building's pass by, the streets are somewhat empty and I realize that the sky is still dark. I look up to see if I can find stars but I see nothing but midnight blue sky and the roofs of buildings.

I hear the sounds of New York City in the early morning and I'm not surprised by the fact that I find them beautifully chaotic compared to my hometown's odd silence. I do, in spite of myself, sigh at the absence of the stars I used to watch night after night back home.

I lean my forehead against the cool glass of the window. I close my eye's for what feels like a moment but actually spans a good ten minutes. I purse my lips as the van slows and turns, forcing me to open my eyes in alarm at remembering the reason for this quiet morning drive in the first place. I look over at Raphael and see him struggling to pull on a black sweatshirt over a pair of dark blue jeans, he's already wearing a pair of combat boots. April looks at me pleadingly, as if begging me with her eyes to go quietly the rest of the way. I look past her to the windshield, we're parked facing an imposing structure with white walls and an emergency room sign. I shake my head, fear clawing its way up again as I press against the wall.

"Seriously guys I feel fine" I force my tone to be bright and positive as I look around at everyone's expressions. Brigit raises an eyebrow and before I can stop her she jabs me in the ribs with her finger "Son of a-!"

"See? Not fine, you're going" She says, authority in her tone. I glare at her as the door to the van opens on her side and Liza gets out quickly. Suddenly the door on my side opens swiftly and I fall backwards, having been leaning against it too heavily.

After a second of falling a hand falls in underneath my back and knees, bearing upward as if I weighed nothing at all. I shake my head, between the initial dizziness of falling and the rush of fear induced adrenaline I got when I saw the hospital, Raphael almost looks like he's smiling. I'm about to start struggling again when he gives the back of my right knee a warning squeeze. I bite my lip, sighing I look back up at the hospital, forcing the memories that pop up in my head to submerge once again. Raphael looks at me rather suddenly and I jump, looking back at him.

"What?" I ask, my voice coming out meek and dry. The others walk a few feet away from us and I notice that Raphael wears a sweatshirts that zips up all the way to hide his face. all except for his eyes, which blaze with an emotion I haven't seen before from him before, that I'm hard-pressed to place, that I guess is concern.

"Ya shakin Doll" He says, looking me over his tone almost gentle. I blush again and he chuckles, I push my hands into my laps tensing to try and keep completely still as we near the hospital doors.

Brigit, April, and Liza precede us in through the front doors and I look around to find an empty waiting room and a receptionist playing what sounds like solitaire on her computer. 

I start to feel a rock settle in my stomach. I may not have been to a hospital since my dad died but I know that this quiet isn't usual when Raphael tense's slightly upon seeing the room. The receptionist is a blond woman in blue scrubs with a bun in her hair. who looks up just as Raphael looks like he might turn around.

"Oh my lord!" She claps a hand to her mouth, getting up in a hurry and rushing over to us. I realize upon a closer view of her that she's about my mothers age

"What happened to you sweetie?" She asks with genuine concern. I'm about to speak when Raphael cuts me off.

"Found her in an alley, she said she was mugged so we brought her here" he says smoothly, I realize that his voice is smooth and his tone light when he lies but rough and deep when he tells the truth. The woman frowns at him, and then admonishes him to stay here even as she strides into a hallway on the other side of the room.

"I still don't know how you lie so well" I mutter under my breath, causing him to chuckle and shake his head. The woman returns pushing a wheelchair with restraint straps in front of her. "Oh hell no... I can just-"

"Don't be stubborn" Raphael says firmly, I glare at him but don't say anymore then that as he lowers me into the chair. The woman smiles at me and starts to push me toward the doors. She explains that this chair is the only one they could find. I grip the arms of the chair as though they're the only thing keeping me on the ground. The woman starts to speak to me but I can't hear her over the pounding of my own heart.

The doors open and I see a long hallway, I hear nothing. which scares me more than the hospital itself since I can't even hear the methodical beat of a heart monitor. The woman turns me into an empty room and leaves me there. I lock the brakes and stand, gingerly applying weight to my ankle which seems to be getting better on its own. I stare at it as I move it around, finding it sore but walk-able.

"Hello Miss Baker" I hear a man's voice say behind me, I turn around quickly and plaster a friendly smile on my face even as his expression turns to shock, bright blues eyes going wide. "Whoa!- I mean.. I'm Doc Rogers it's nice to meet you" 

"Nice to meet you too, Rogers" I say simply, shaking his hand when he reaches for mine. He turns my arm palm up and touches his fingers to my wrist.

"Pulse is good, Now what else would you say is giving you trouble Miss?" He asks, I give him the laundry list of my injuries and we get to examining. After about ten minutes we're back in the room looking at x-rays. "Looks like you've got some severely bruised ribs, a sprained ankle and good old fashioned bruising. I'll set you up with a boot for your ankle so you can walk around without it hurting"

He opens a cabinet and pulls out a large black medical boot, bending down in front of me. he shows me how to put it on and take it off all the while explaining that it's his twin sister at the door and keeps going.

"you know, this wing of the hospital is brand new! It was set to have its grand opening today! Cameras haven't even been set up yet! Even though it's not procedure the boss told her and I to just hangout here until everyone arrived since this will be our section to manage once it's open but I was sure no one would come in before the ribbon cutting needing help! Luckily for you though he did! Now I do suggest bed rest for a day at least in order to help your ribs heal-" The doc sounds like he might continue when the door open, revealing another man in scrubs.

"I'm goin to take it from here doc" The man says, entering the room with a syringe in his hand as well as a few empty vials. I keep my face in check even as my pulse quickens at the sight of the needle.

Out of habit I start mapping out the room and the things I'll need to do to get out of here, surveying my options. One, bend the docs arm behind his back and walk out with him as a shield? no that'd be horrible, he's been nothing but nice and even now I vaguely hear him arguing with the other man. He confirms that he's not supposed to be here and he needs to leave. As soon as he shoves the doc out of the way I know I have to get out of here myself. as the bald man steps toward me with the syringe, I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"You can't give me a shot or take blood without my permission, I didn't sign any wavers" my voice is stronger than I thought it would be as I stand and rest a hand on the crutch the doctor had given me to use while walking to the X-Ray. My brain starts to shut down in fear as the man laughs, my gaze falling to Doctor Rogers where he lay on the floor unconscious after hitting his head on the cabinet. I glance around the small room, mapping it out and planning an escape of some kind. The man grins at me and reaches for my arm but I jerk away at the last moment.

"Too bad sweetheart" He responds, no hint of apology in his voice. I stand slowly the boot causing my stance to be uneven. I look the man over, recognizing a purple tattoo on his neck with a shock like electricity.

Daniel had the same tattoo, I swallow, my throat dry these must be the purple dragon insignias. As the man tries to grab me again I twist around him, using the crutch gripped in my hand to whack him upside the head as I do and bolt for the door. He shouts in pain but doesn't go down and I know I need help fast.

"Guys! I've got a problem back here!" I shout at the top of my lungs. I shriek as the man catches me by my hair, yanking me back away from the open doorway. I shut one of my eyes, grabbing onto the door frame. I feel him stab the needle into my shoulder and scream, I hold on until I see the doors open. Brigit pokes her head in, Then I groan as I'm yanked into the room and thrown to the floor. Quickly throwing my arms out to the side to disperse the impact as I hit it.

I scramble across the cold tiles to the wall but when I stop I quickly get up on my elbows. I hold back the grimace as my ribs send a pang of pain through my body, I try to twist. The weight of my boot stops my momentum. I look up to find the man reaching for me.

"Hey asshole!" I look past him as a black hooded figure appears in the doorway and Raphaels suddenly tense voice resonates. His hood is unzipped and his eyes are ablaze beneath his red bandanna. "Come pick on someone ya own size"

The man smirks and turns around, hiding the syringe he'd stabbed me with behind him as Raph steps forward calmly, though I can tell he's ready for a fight. Suddenly I get an idea, lashing out with the heavy boot I kick the mans feet out from under him. He falls like a sack of potatoes as I push to my feet and jump over him. Raphael not missing a beat as he reaches out his hand to steady me through the leap and pulls me behind him.

I don't let go of his hand as the man starts to stand and I don't stop when I end up behind him either. I pull him with me as I run toward the doors where Liza and the others have just started after Raphael. They stop and go back out the doors as we approach.

They open the door for us and, as we pass an open janitors closet, I grab a broom. 

Once we clear the entryway I jam it into the door handles to keep the man from following us. I can feel my chest tightening from running but I ignore it to turn to Liza, April, and Brigit.

Each looks like they've seen this everyday. Even Liza has a serious expression on her face. Though I do notice Brigit look from my face and down at some point between Raphael and I. I follow suit to see that our hands are still intertwined. Raphael follows my gaze and at the same moment we jerk our hands away from each other.

I scream when the small glass window of the door smashes right next to my head and Raphael grabs my arm, pulling me away from the door. April grabs onto Brigit and Liza and we bolt for the main entrance. We get out just as the door to the hall comes off its hinges. We run for the van, opening the doors and scrambling in.

"Lets get out of here!" Liza shouts as April slides into the driver's seat and the three of us jump into the back, me last. Raphael stands in front of the open door as a group of people pour from the main entrance.

"You guys get out of here! I'll hold'em" He says, his tone so serious it gives me chills. Whether it's because I think he's being brave or reckless I can't decide. I roll my eyes and with an unspoken agreement Liza, Brigit, and I grab onto the back of his sweatshirt and drag him into the back of the van.

"Don't be a hero Red!" I scold, lunging across him, I grab the door handle and slide it closed. I turn my head to April and shout, my instincts suddenly slamming back into play now that the prospect of needles and hospitals is out of the way. "Go April!"

She nods, turns to face forward and hits the gas as loud popping sounds fill the air. Liza and Brigit scream as the window shatters. I sit up further, shoving Brigit and Liza down by the back of their necks so they aren't easy targets. I stay sitting up to keep my leverage in the jolting van stopping them from coming up into the line of fire.

"It's what I was raised ta be Doll" Raphael says, in the midst of looking at me with slight recognition as though he's seeing something he remembers, then shoving me down with the rest of them.

I feel the van swerve out of control for a moment but in the next I feel us turning a sharp left. Raphaels hand holds me down between my shoulder blades and he ducks suddenly too as the shots grow more numerous.

"We have to get out here" I hear April mutter, more to herself than to anyone else. Then without warning we go into a U turn. I feel myself pressed against Raphaels side and his arm slips around my shoulders, still keeping me from sitting up but also keeping me from getting jostled or thrown. I groan with the pain of being crushed by the weight of the two girls to my left.

When the turn evens out and the popping noises stop I shrug his arm off and sit up. the wind coming through the windows sending my hair flying around my head in a flurry. I see all the windows broken save for the windshield and I look at April to make sure she's okay. I instantly see a gash on her forehead. I realize she must have gotten grazed by whatever they were shooting at us or hit her head on something in the turn. I grab onto the front passenger seat, hauling myself forward with another groan and flopping into it.

"April, are you okay?" I ask her, immediately thinking of how stupid that question is. she nods and I gain respect for the determination set in her features.

I turn, opening the glove compartment to find ninja stars, homemade smoke bombs, a comic, a feature of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, a roll of white bandages along with a box of gauze.

I pull out the bandages and gauze and as soon as I look behind us I'm able to tell that whoever was shooting at us couldn't follow. I tell her to pull over.

"What if they're still following?" She protests, I shake my head.

"If they did we'd still have them shooting at us, don't you think?" I say gently, ignoring the aching in my rib cage. She glances at the newly busted back window and then back at me. No doubt debating if my judgement is sound but then nods and turns into a parking garage.

After a moment we find a secluded spot on the first level and I have her turn toward me. I gently set the gauze against the gash and begin winding the bandages around her head gently, when I finish I find myself smirking.

"I still got it!" I think to myself, despite the situation I'm proud that I've remembered stuff I learned over the years of Brian's boxing tournaments. Along with the more morbid reason for my expertise with treating wounds. Raphael gazes from my bandage job to me, looking like he might say something sarcastic about how I know how to bandage like this but I cut him off. "Friend of mine used to get hurt a lot, had to fix him up, not important right now"

I turn away from April and my foot hits something solid that thuds against the door when I bump it. With a frown I lean down under the seat, ignoring the soreness of my midsection to pick it up. I feel around in the dimmed lighting for it among the bullet casings scattered everywhere. My hand lands on something the size of my palm and I bring it up into the light. It's a grey egg shaped thing made of metal and has one blinking red light. At first I'm puzzled but then it hits me.

"Guys.. They weren't just shooting at us.." I feel the blood drain from my face as I recognize the insignia on the side.

"Then what were they doin' doll" Raphael asks sounding oddly gentle when he sees my expression, I slowly hand him the device unable to meet any of their eyes. I inwardly curse myself for not realizing the second I saw that mans tattoo earlier, I knew it seemed familiar, I knew it..

"They're tracking us.." I stare at my hands in my lap, the anger and shame mingling in my heart making me tear up. I'm going to kick his ass when I get my hands on him. I continue, my voice terse, quiet and I can feel them watching me as a single tear drops onto my hand. "That's the logo symbol for my Uncle's company, he creates equipment for the FBI"

For the first time in a long time my voice sounds meek with shock as the other four put the pieces together.

"So your Uncle.." Brigit starts but I finish the thought for her, my heart pounding, I begin to feel lightheaded. I feel my face heat up with my own anger and I start to shake for a second before dropping the device onto the floor of the van.

"My Uncle might be working with the people who are after us, yeah.." I say simply,

"You tellin me your uncle, a man from Illinois who supplies the government with tech is workin with the Purple Dragons?" Raph asks calmly, I sigh heavily and glance at him over   
my shoulder.

"That is the people who're after us right? Did I not just say that?" I state sarcastically, biting the inside of my cheek. Raph shakes his head, growling slightly.

"Great, just fucking great" He mutters, I turn and glare at him.

"Not like I meant for this to happen, trust me, if I thought he was in on this then I would have told you guys by now" I snap in frustration, turning to face him with my hands curled so tightly that my nails bite into my palms. Liza squeaks when a large SUV screeches into the parking garage.

"Shit! Get down!" Bri hisses, her eyes on the entrance as they drive two aisles down from us. I narrow my eyes at the SUV wishing that the heat of my gaze would melt the tires to the ground. Since I know this can't happen I settle for hoping that the car will pass by us when I remember the tracker. I fish it from the van floor and pitch it out the open window and the SUV jolts to a stop, going in reverse toward where the device landed.

"April, start the van" Brigit says, her voice turning serious and tense, April turns the key but nothing happens. I groan already knowing what this means even as the jarringly loud chugging sound begins.

"They must have hit the gas line, Stop turning the key or we're going to blow new a skylight in this place" I say firmly, turning again to the door, watching as about six people pile out of the SUV. "Jesus what'd they do? ghetto pack the damn thing?"

"Apparently so, Doll" Raph answers, I shake my head as I reach for the door handle and budge it open slightly. I slowly start slipping from the front seat into the space between the van and the door. Raph's hand shoots from the back and grabs onto my shoulder between the seatbelt and the car. "don't ya even think about it"

"I'm gonna buy you some time to get them the hell out of here, its my uncles tech that has us in trouble. Let me make up for it." I watch them start talking around their SUV, a whole new plan coming to mind as I reach into the glove compartment. I grab a handful of the throwing stars, careful not to cut myself on them. "Don't worry I got a plan! just wait for my signal, you'll know it when you see it. I'm gonna get a new ride home"

I wink at him as payback for earlier, somehow knowing he'd get flustered and let go but not staying long enough to see it. I duck down and weave my way between the other cars.   
I ignore the pain in my ribs with a grimace.

"the average altercation only lasts ten seconds, you can do anything for ten seconds! You got this! They need you, this is Benjie's fault so you need to redeem yourself" I tell myself quietly, taking slow deliberate breathes and feeling adrenaline rush through me as I get closer and closer to the group of searching Purple Dragons.

I pull out the ninja stars I'd grabbed from the glove compartment and stand as tall as I can, raising my hand and hoping to god my aim is still what it used to be. I bite my lip as I spend a minute playing around with how to hold the stars to best throw them. As soon as I get it down I look up over the cars hood, the group has come together again near the SUV and I take another deep breathe.

"Alright.. Three.. Two…"

I get to my feet on one and quickly launch the first two stars at the PDs near me. they stick in their thighs and they go down shrieking like little girls. I quickly throw the other three I brought at the four that are left before they realize what's happening.

One hits a man in the shoulder and the other two pin a man's arms to the side of a conveniently parked tour bus, the last star sticking itself into a car and setting off its alarm.

The remaining two men come at me and I nail one in the face with a solid kick to the jaw, flooring him easily with my uninjured foot. I nod in surprise as I realize how much more effective a kick to the temple is when you have a few more inches to your height. The last one raises a bat over his head and I dodge it. The bat smashing a window to the car behind me and I drop, using my booted foot to sweep his own out from under him.

"Shit!" He shouts as he falls and hits his head on the roof of the car next to him and knocks himself out.

I stand my chest suddenly tight, my ribs reminding me their bruised with a vengeance. I force myself to take a deep breathe along with taking a step back. Almost instantly someone grabs my arms and twists them behind my back.

"I missed one?! The driver! How did I miss the driver!" I scold myself angrily as I try to base myself, the boot making this almost impossible since it has no traction. He turns me roughly and forces me face first against the tour bus, yanking me back toward the SUV. I look at the van and see Raphael getting out, I shake my head at him but just before I can go limp and throw him, I'm thrown into the back seat of the car.

"We got Abernathy's niece boss" The man now in the driver's seat says, smirking back at me as he speaks into a radio. I shake myself of the shock that they already know who I am and glower. the thought of how I need to work on my observation skills getting pushed to the back of my mind. I use my legs to propel myself upright and, using my momentum, I throw a good punch into the cheekbone of the driver. Just then I start to hear the fighting start outside the car. Didn't wait for the signal but oh well I guess, I didn't even know what the signal would be honestly. I make sure the man's out cold before grabbing the radio and clicking the side button.

"Hi this is Leeanna, Tell dear old Uncle Benjie I said to Fuck Himself Raw okay? Oh! And throw in that when I get my hands on him I'm kicking his scrawny ass!" I say sweetly before ripping the cord for the radio out of the console. After a couple of grunts, I feel the car shift and I look back to see Raphael climbing in with a busted lip. I frown with unexpected concern for him. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Ya did pretty good back there" He says gruffly as Brigit, Liza and April appear at the side door. I shift into the driver's seat and motion for them to get in. I'm shocked by his compliment and about to make a snarky retort but after a few seconds I get slapped upside the head, aggravating an already powerful headache from getting shoved into a bus.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Brigit says in frustration, "I swear, every idea you have involves you getting into a fight!"

"Can't promise I won't, you know that" I say simply, rubbing the back of my head and frowning at Brigit as Liza gets in the front and April the back. I push the car into gear and pull out of the parking garage. As we pull out I have a revelation, causing me to swear.

"Whats wrong?" April says, sounding surprised by the sudden vehemence in my tone.

"We have to drive this part of the way, ditch it and then walk" I hit the gas to go faster and as we do I continue "I'm sure those things have a remote start and they probably have one or two hidden in here"

I pull into an empty construction zone and park the car, opening the door. The others follow me as I get out without complaint. Raph walks ahead of me to a sewer grate covered with plywood. I walk up next to the grate and look down into the hole.

"We need to hurry so take off the grate and Raph? I need you to help them into the sewers, it doesn't look like there's a ladder" I say firmly, Raphael looks down at me with a smirk.

"Ya slipped Doll" He says, causing me to frown.

"What?" I ask him, confused as Brigit rolls her eyes, knowing just like I do that we're wasting time.

"Ya called me Raph" He steps closer to me and stays there a moment, leaning down to speak into my ear "Watch out doll, ya walls are comin' down"

He steps away from me and goes to the open sewer grate as my ears turn into the lit end of a candle. He jumps into the sewers and yells up to us for Brigit, April, and Liza to come down first. One at a time they go in themselves and I'm about to follow their lead when someone behind me shouts. I turn around quickly, plastering on an innocent expression.

"Hey! What're you doing here? This is private property!" A rugged looking man in a hard hat yells to me. I feel my heart start to hammer as I shove the plywood back over the open grate with my foot, hoping he hadn't seen Brigit go down. I turn and smile innocently, about to explain myself when I feel like I'm being snuck up on. the hair on the back of my neck standing on end as I glance over my shoulder and see another worker creeping up behind me.

"I saw the grate open and thought I'd do you both a favor by shutting it for you since it looked dangerous" I reply, my voice trembling with the lie, thankfully adding dimension to my doe eyed expression. I avert my eyes from the men in front of me to seem demure, looking down into the still open sewer. I instantly catch Raphs eyes and nod imperceivably for him to get them out of there. The man frowns in suspicion but nods to his friend and I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding.

"Thanks but we can handle ourselves sweetheart, we're grown men. But maybe we should get you to a hospital, ya don't look to great" He says, eyeing my bruises in a genuine concern that makes me smile. I shake my head and respectfully decline the offer, brushing past him.

"Trust me sir, I've already been to the hospital today and the service sucked" I say, striding toward the entrance of the construction site and out before he can respond. I walk for a good ten minutes before seeing phone booth.

I step inside and pick up the phone, I roll my eyes as it rings in my ear and I dial the number to Brigit's cell. When the lady asks me to say my name I instead say that I'll meet them all at home and to go on ahead so that when the machine asks Brigit if she'll take the call it'll repeat what I said without the record of a call being made and she'll tell the others. I hang up the phone and walk from the booth, striding in the direction I hope NYU is in.

~*Leo's POV*~

I start to get anxious as I wonder about how long they've been gone when I hear the door slide open. Everyone at the table gets up, Joey close at my heels barking loudly until he sees the contents of the living room.

A group of tired looking young women and a more than aggravated looking red banded turtle standing there. April with a bandage around her head, Brigit and Elizabeth are soaking wet and all of the girls have bruises and glass in their hair. Raph looks like he wants to punch something and I realize that the shortest girl is missing.

Joey runs to his owner and she kneels down in front of him as he jumps onto her, his paws on her shoulders, he licks her face, causing her to laugh. I smile at the scene but jump when I realize that Master Splinter has asked something of me.

"I'm sorry Sensei, What did you say?" I ask, tearing my eyes away from Brigit and Joey.

"I said that it would be a good idea to bring towels for our guests so they do not catch cold" He says, his tone insistent and slightly suspicious I blink at him as he watches me. Mikey comes running into the room with two very large towels in his hands and I take one of them from him and go to Brigit.  
She stands as I approach and I put the towel over her shoulders, She smiles her thanks to me and I feel my cheeks warm up a little. To avoid her seeing it I turn my head to see Donny obsessing over Aprils condition. Mikey doing the same thing I did for Brigit for Elizabeth, She blushes bright red as Mikey leads her over to the couch with a bowl in his hand.

"Let's see if we can't get the glass out of your hair" He says with a grin, I shake my head and look back at Brigit, She's glaring at Elizabeth.

"Why the daggers?" I ask, chuckling. She snaps out of it, looking up at me.

"She tripped and she grabbed onto me because she thought I could stop her from falling into the water, I mean who does that?" She mocks a scared face that I just have to laugh at. "Oh! I'm falling into sewer water so I'm just going to grab onto you and bring down you with me!"

She sighs and shakes her head with a smile looking back at me. "Hey do you guys have a shower I could use? I feel nasty now"

"Yeah, sure I'll show you where it is" I say after a moment, smiling as I lead her toward the downstairs bathroom. Joey following close behind us obediently.

*Mikeys POV*

I sit there for an hour, pulling my fingers through Lizzie's hair as she sits on the floor in front of me, letting the pieces of glass fall into the bowl on my lap. I can't help but think about how it's a miracle I've stayed in one place for so long. then again it was either help a beautiful girl in need or wash dishes in the kitchen and then go train for three hours, so my choice was pretty much made.

"Hmm... My favorite female superhero?" I ask, Lizzie nods with a giggle at my continuance of our new question game.

"Yep!" She says, I frown in thought.

"I'd have to say Canary" I respond, causing Lizzie to gasp and turn around to face me.

"You don't like Cat Woman?" She says in shock, I shake my head.

"No way! All she is, is a criminal with an obsession for cat statues!" I say, Lizzie frowns.

"Well at least she has batman! All Canary's got is a glorified robin hood! Plus even though she's half criminal she's still a great hero when she wants to be!" She retorts with a cute little smirk, she crosses her arms over her chest and I imitate her.

"Are you kidding? She's almost as bad as Thor with his constant need to brag about his hammer!" I say in slight disgust, Lizzie gasps again this time in even more shock.  
"Take that back!" She demands, her jaw dropped and I shake my head, sticking my tongue out at her in defiance.

She smirks again and suddenly Lizzie tackles me, laughing as she does. I laugh with her as I roll so that she's beneath me. I hold myself up carefully and look at her, her hair spread around her head like a reddish brown halo. her large brown eyes sparkling from laughing so hard. I blush as I realize the position we're in and quickly roll off of her. I can help laughing till tears come to my eyes though as I lay beside her.

After a minute of laughing I hear a knock on the door but before I can get up to open it Raph's already there, pulling it open and interrogating the person behind it.

"Where were ya? I- We been worried!" He says, slipping up almost unnoticeably, Lizzie and I do catch it though and turn to look at each other at the same time. Identically suspicious expressions on our faces. a tired looking Leea pushes past Raph and limps over to the couch.

Leea groans as she tosses the backpack over the couch, unaware of us probably as she flops onto it. I catch the strap just before it hits Lizzie and she smiles gratefully, sitting up and taking the backpack. Leea's eyes pop open as she realizes we're there and nods to Lizzie to make sure shes okay before laying back against the couch.

"Save it Red, I been walkin around the sewers for twenty minutes and my bodies killing me" She says with labored breathe that reminds me of when Donnie used to have asthma attacks. Just as this thought has crossed my mind Lizzie digs in the backpacks front pocket and comes up with a little red inhaler. She tosses it to Leea who nods her thanks and takes a puff, holding her breathe and repeating the process. I notice that she's ditched the sweats and t-shirt combo for a scarlet lace shirt with see through v sleeves ending in a ring around each of her middle fingers, and black skinny jeans. I also noticed she has on a combat boot to even out the difference with the clunky medical boot on the other.

Leo and Brigit come laughing from the dojo and as soon as he sees her, Joey takes a running leap at Leea.

"Aw hel-" She mumbles with a smile just as the Golden Retriever is knocking her down onto the cushions, licking her face relentlessly. The small woman tries to laugh but groans, trying to push the excited retriever off as Raph comes over to the couch. He reaches over and gently pulls him off, helping Leea sit upright. Brigit sitting down next to her on her right side.

Joey comes right back to sit on the floor next to Leea, resting his head on her knee and wagging his tail. She smiles and rubs his ears as I sit up along with Lizzie and turn to face the couch.

I pick up our glass bowl and set it on the table to avoid it getting knocked over. Donny comes out with a newly bandaged April to sit in the arm chair.

"So now that everyone's here let's recount the events at the hospital" Master Splinter's voice speaks behind us and Lizzie squeaks, I look at her and laugh.

"You're just full of adorable sounds today aren't you?" I say to her on accident, not meaning to say it out loud. She looks at me and blushes, just like I do and we look away from each other.

As I come back to the conversation Leeann's looking at Brigit with a slightly mischievous glint in her eye. after a moment though the glint is gone and she's telling us what happened. Raph and the other girls joining in at the part where they were forced to split up.

I can tell by the look in his eyes that after hearing about her uncle Leo's going to have something to say to her once the story's over and just as I suspected after she's finished Leo moves to stand in front of her.

"So you're saying that your Uncle's a Purple Dragon and you didn't have any idea?" He asks his tone filled enough tension that you could cut it with a knife and burn it and it wouldn't break, Leeann chuckles without even the slightest bit of humor.

"No, I didn't even know about the Purple Dragons till I came to New York" She says, her tone spine chillingly serious. even I know she's picked up the suspicion in Leo's voice.

"But he is a purple dragon, and he is related to you, yes?" Leo retorts, Leeann looks up at him in a split second.

"What are you trying to say?" She asks anger putting an edge to her voice as she narrows her eyes at him. Leo backs up a step and I have to admire her for standing up to him. I was once friends with a human boy, I got the same-ish lecture. then again my friendship didn't really end all that well.

"That maybe you're a spy for the Purple Dragons" He says finally, Leeann's eyes widen at this stunned by the bold accusation. she looks like she might stand up but Raph puts a hand on her shoulder and cuts her off.

"Leo get off yer high horse! If she was part of the Purple Dragon's she wouldn't have told us her Uncle was a member or about the trackers, we'd have PD's swarmin this place already. God knows them knuckle heads ain't got a lick of patience in that brain cell they share" He motioned to April where she sits on the arm chair arm with Donny redoing Leea's work. He continues, lowering his tone calmly "She definitely wouldn't have bandaged April up in the van, or risked her neck to get us home safe"  
Leo sighs and rubs the back of his neck in shame, looking down at Leeann.

"He's right, Leeann please accept my apology" He says, she nods once and relaxes as Raph takes his hand away from her shoulder. Master Splinter paces across the room and back, tapping his chin in thought.

"The part of your ordeal that strikes as the oddest of it is one question" He stops and turns to face us "How did the Purple Dragons know what she looks like without her Uncle there to identify her? And if the Purple Dragons know of her they most definitely know of Miss Jenkins and Miss Duncan"

For a moment everything's silent, Leea's the one who breaks it, for the first time a look of dread and genuine fear on her face as she glances between them.

"That means we're all in danger" She says solemnly, Master Splinter nods, she sits forward with her hands clasped over her knees. Her face pinched in concern and her expression thoughtful until both Liz and Brigit come to her either side and put their hands on hers, looking up to our father as he speaks again.

"It is time we began preparation for your training" He turns and walks toward the Dojo "We begin your assessment's now"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Violence, Cursing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry It's been so long, it's been a hectic few months.

Dictionary Moment= Hagimet: Engage, Hai=Yes

*Mikey's POV*

I glance back to where Brigit and Liza are both hugging a stunned Leea in her arms. All huddled on the couch together they look more like sisters than friends who'd only ever met face to face days ago. Leea's face in her hands as I'm sure she continually apologizes to them both once again. 

"Are we sure that we should be doing this? Leea's still injured." Donny pipes up quietly, no doubt trying to keep his voice down for the girls sake as he gestures back to them, standing at my side. I turn to find Raph and Leo both standing across from each other around the island. Both staring daggers with arms crossed across their chests, Master Splinter walks calmly to stand between them at the side. 

"Normally my son I would defer to your medical opinion however with this information we must assume that Shredder will take a personal interest in these young women who've unfortunately been dragged into our struggle. We have to assume that Shredder will do everything and anything necessary to use their involvement against us. We have to make them ready for the future their facing as Shredders enemies" Our fathers voice though calm on the surface roils below with a sigh of regret. "I had been hoping that the purple dragons wouldn't take notice of their disappearance after your interruption, however with the purple dragons going so far as to stake out the hospitals it appears that they'd already had their eyes set on them. Why that is we do not yet know but without our help I fear they'll be easy targets."

"Which is why I believe we should reconsider Leeanna's involvement with us" Leo steps forward, resting his hands on the island as he does. "Despite her obvious denial I don't think it's that simple-"

"Seriously Leo? We covered this, she didn't know her uncle is a purple dragon, she could have killed us in our sleep the first night they were here!" I laugh as I protest, rolling my eyes at my brother cause I knew he'd never give it up that easily.

"Not if she's planted here to gather intelligence and give them our location, she had to have had some notion! She's lying"

"I don't think so, strategically speaking if she really wanted to betray us this place would be crawling with purple dragons and footclan moments after she was outed by her uncles affiliation" Donny speaks up again, a thoughtful look in his eyes as he paces across the kitchen floor.

"case you haven't noticed she's beat to hell because she saved our asses today, not to mention she saved her friends asses and got beaten the night before too! that ain't how a spies gonna act. Don't you think her friends woulda realized she was acting weird? they known her longer than us" Raph finally speaks, not moving from his position by the sink but still glaring holes into Leo. All while the latter stares him down in complete shock, almost coming around the island to confront him, causing the other to stand straight and pull to his full height. Never one to back down from a challenge or the chance to fight the leader. I'm sure they would have as well if not for Master Splinter blocking them both with his cane.

"What the hell Raph I thought you wanted them all out? I thought you'd jump at the chance" Leo demands indignantly, as though he might table the current topic if the red banded brother would enlighten him.

Raph huffs but doesn't say anything, shaking his head as if to clear it he takes a step back.

"Her family is in one of the two organizations that have been trying to kill us our entire lives! You're telling me you're all willing to put it past them to beat one of their own to death to cover their ass? Mikey you know I'm right!" The statement hits me like a gut punch, memories flooding back of the night in question and I take a full step back before I'm able to pull myself out of it.

"Hey! Not cool Leo! You know we don't talk about that, let alone throw it in his face!" Donny's hand steadies my shoulder as I take a deep breathe, a small apologetic glance from our leader is all I get before April suddenly enters the kitchen, throwing in her two cents.

"We still have to make sure Brigit and Liza are alright, if Leea leaves I doubt they would stay without her" 

"We should at least ask her more about what she knows" Leo's voice drops into a near lethal register, his tone leaves nothing to the imagination at what he means by 'ask' , instantly Raph's irritated groan cuts into the tension like a growl in the shocked silence that followed.

"You talking about interrogating her? She ain't the bad guy here Leo! That woman has risked her life for people she barely knows twice in three days! The fuck is wrong with you?" Raph says, voice low in an attempt to, if his glance to the girls on the couch says anything, keep the girls from hearing. Before Leo can respond Master Splinters hand slams down on the counter. The dog instantly barking from the other room and bolting for the kitchen to investigate. 

"Enough! It is decided. I will hear nothing of interrogating her further, we do not make enemies of potentially invaluable allies. Her knowledge of the technology they use can be helpful to us in the future." if Leo was going to protest he doesn't at the intense aura radiating from Master Splinter as he stares Leo down with a look we know well to be disappointment. "They will stay with us where they will be safe, I have spoken with Leeanna extensively and I have determined that she is a trustworthy young woman."  
With that Master Splinter all but storms from the room, his aura making me dread their assessments as he walks to the three women on the couch and motions towards the dojo. The four all following him quietly as the five of us gather outside the kitchen door. 

"Good Job Leo, you got dad worked up for their assessment" I mutter, a pang of worry splicing my stomach and I have to take a deep breathe.

"I'm going to go get the first aid kit" April says calmly, walking toward the lab in long strides. 

"I'll come with you!" I offer quickly, needing a distraction as the rest of us disperse. 

Donny's POV

In a few short minutes the three girls are lead into the dojo for their assessment. I'm slightly worried for Leeanna given her condition but I know now that waiting for her to heal before beginning training now would be foolish now that the purple dragons are actively targeting them. I want to watch the assessment to make sure she and the other girls injuries will not be aggravated. Though I know that unless it spills into our view that, traditionally, we are not allowed to watch.

And so the rest of us wait patiently, and impatiently in three cases, in the living room and the kitchen. Raph sits down on the couch next to Mike and picks up the remote, flicking on the TV in a vain attempt to block out the deafening silence that for once Mike isn't trying to combat. Mikey doesn't even watch TV, instead he stares unabashedly at the dojo doors. For the first time I wish I hadn't soundproofed them last year.

Leo's gone into the kitchen to make tea and I know that soon we'll be able to tell his mood. Even if his stoic and controlled demeanor tries it's best to thwart our efforts. He always brews Chamomile for anger, Ginseng for restlessness, Green Tea for energy, Lemon for when he's in a good mood and cinnamon for when he isn't.

Now that I think about it those teas are really the only types he drinks. I'm still pondering why this is as April walks over to me and I sit up more as she settles into my lap.

I smile at my wife, placing a hand on the small of her back. I kiss her cheek, whispering to her that I love her in a tone the others can't hear.

After five minutes of hearing faint fighting from the dojo there's a rather loud shout as the door comes flying open and everyone jumps. Leeanna comes flying out, rolling as she lands and skidding a little when her boot slips across the concrete before coming to a stop. She pushes herself to her feet, a small whimper that I have no doubt is involuntary escaping her as she does. As she takes a controlled breathe I start to think of ways to make her boot more efficient and give it more traction.

"As long as you are able to stand you will fight to prove your ability" I hear Father tentatively reminding her as he appears in the entrance. She puts her fists up in front of her face in time to block a punch from Father as he runs from the dojo straight at her. She catches Fathers fist, yanking him toward her forcing him to back away a step with an attempted knee to the groin. In the second it takes for him to jump back an opening in his midsection appears which she sees and takes with a shovel punch without hesitation.

Joey barks and lunges toward the duelers, Raph jumping over the back of the couch and grabbing his collar just before he can reach them.

I see Raph's stony expression and I know he doesn't approve of the assessment either. Though I can't for the life of me put my finger on the reason why. he's always loved watching people fight, especially when they're as he puts it 'gettin their ass kicked by splinter'. Leo comes out of the kitchen with his lemon tea and the girls come out of the dojo to watch.

"Good luck keepin' me down Sensei, I've been told I'm a stubborn ass" She says proudly, nodding in Brigit's direction who shakes her head and rolls her eyes, a little smile on her face. Father smiles, blocking a one two punch combination to the face. 

"You practice the discipline of boxing yes?" He asks her, a smirk forming on her bruised face. Suddenly she drops, sweeping her leg at Fathers attempting to kick his feet out from under him, yet failing, she stands, bringing her fists up again. Her breathe starts to get heavier as she steps back to rest a little in stance, carefully guarded.

"Yes, Yes I do. A little Krav Maga too, why do you ask?" She says simply, curiosity taking over, she tilts her head slightly. I smile a little bit, knowing from Fathers expression that the assessment is over and he's seen all he needs too.

"I only ask because you pay a remarkable amount of attention to the detailed muscle movements of your opponent. So much so in fact that you know when they will strike, how they will strike, and possibly where they will strike by knowing the language of their body." He says all this as though he were reading an excerpt of an interesting article. Leea chuckling and going for another punch but backing off when father tries to catch her hand, torqueing her whole arm out of his grasp. 

"I wouldn't say I'm that good, not gonna lie I've needed a good spar though" She says confidently, her smile almost infectious. Fathers expression turns slightly more somber then and her smile drops, her hands coming back up at the aura suddenly permeating the room. I can tell that our father is no longer going to hold back.

"Both boxing and Krav Maga are styles of fighting that focus upon hand to hand combat but what will happen when your opponent uses an object instead of a muscle? Therefore doing something you cannot foresee? With a range you cannot at your level of skill interpret" Father says, He then begins a flurry of kicks that narrowly miss her head. each time forcing her to back up until she's about two feet from the wall.

Then quick as lightning he pulls six kunai from the pocket of his robe with one hand and one more from another. he throws them at her, pinning her upper body to the door with her shirt, two at her sides, two at her shoulders, and another two holding her other sleeve to the door at her forearm. Leeanna's eyes are wide with shock as Father lunges, holding the extra kunai to her jugular.

"You fight well with your body but you do not know how to fight well with or defend yourself against a weapon. You will work on these shortcomings through your training" As he speaks I can see Leea's hand start to tremble and before I can protest she speaks. her hand clenching into a fist to control the motion.

"Thanks.. I get the jist, good with fists, bad with weapons, got it, c-can you get that away from my throat now please" She asks, her voice sounding as though her throat were drier then the Sahara. She looks as though she were trying desperately to keep her emotions in check and I immediately make a note of her behavior.

Father steps back, taking the kunai from her throat and removing the others quickly. His expression tells me he's noticed the same thing I did but he doesn't say anything about it. She takes a controlled breath in as Father strides back to the dojo, motioning for the rest of us to follow. Mikey jumps up excitedly from the couch, going straight to Elizabeth and smiling happily at being able to watch. Leo setting his mug on a coaster on the table and following suit.

Joey going to Leeanna as soon as Raph has released him and sniffing gently before going back to the couch to lay down. I notice as I watch Leea walk into the room that Raph takes a half step behind to let her go ahead of him, watching her carefully as though to see if she's anymore hurt than before. April nudges me with her elbow as we also join them, apparently having seen it as well and I only shrug. 

We enter the dojo in single file, bowing as we do, we all kneel on the far left side of the room. Leea takes a deep breath and straightens from her bow, coming to kneel between April and I.

Brigit and Elizabeth kneel on the other side of the room, having not yet had their assessments. The two looking anxious as Father snaps up his walking stick with his tail. I think back to the day that April did her assessment, remembering how angry I was when it ended with her unconscious. With this in mind I realize that my brothers don't look very enthusiastic about this either.

Father paces back and forth across the floor, stroking his beard, this lasts five minutes but suddenly he stops and flicks the tip of the walking stick so it points directly at Elizabeth.

"Stand Miss Duncan" He says kindly, backing up so she can stand and walk into the middle of the room. Mikey silently waves his arms wildly above his head until she looks at him and he gives her an encouraging thumbs up, causing her to smile back at him.

She looks back at Father just as he throws a punch her way, ducking she grabs his arm, pulling him off balance. For a moment Elizabeth and Father do nothing but stand there, then she lets go and he strikes again. She dodges just barely, Fathers hand shifting a piece of her dark red hair.

"It is evident you know much of the art of Jujitsu and yet you wait for your opponent to make his move when you should be taking the opportunity to strike and gain the upper hand" He strikes again, this time without holding back his speed and she 'eeps', catching his paw and flipping him over her shoulder on what appears to be instinct. Father twists midair and lands on his feet, he twists her arm so she goes to her knees on the mat "you must learn to be impulsive with your attacks, you must also work on your speed if you are to gain confidence in battle" He admonishes, knowing she's beaten.

"Yes master" She says, slightly strained by her position, he lets her up then and she rubs her shoulder absently before bowing to him, a fist against her open palm. She turns then and Mikey pats the spot beside him, giving her a comforting smile as she sits down.

She returns the smile brightly and they turn to where Brigit has gotten up off her knees and is in position before Father. She looks hesitantly at him as she stands there.

"I don't want to hurt you Master Splinter.." She says, Father chuckles warmly and shakes his head.

"You will not child, now hagimet!" He replies kindly, Brigit still looks hesitant to attack even as Father begins his assault. He throws punches and kicks her way, forcing her to dodge constantly, her expression reading as uncomfortable. I see father's expression change to his what if I did this expression and knows he's about to knock her for a loop. 

Suddenly he leaves an opening on his side and Brigit's face turns slightly more focused and she twists, kicking him soundly and taking the opening, causing him to almost fall over. In the resounding silence she flounders and gasps.

"Oh mygosh! Are you okay Master? I didn't mean t-" She reachs over instantly to balance him, I wince when she's cut off by Father grabbing her arm and throwing her over his shoulder similar to the way Elizabeth did to him. I can almost hear the air whooshing out of her lungs from the impact and she coughs and sputters for a moment as he puts a foot down on her chest to stop her from getting up. Leea's face twitching into discomfort at seeing her friends in these positions. 

"Your compassion is admirable, and you seem to have an instinct of what to do in a sparring match to gain the advantage, in a battle you must save mercy for last or your opponent will take advantage of it" He says, removing his foot and allowing her to stand. Brigit smiles a little, her breathes a bit heavy as she bows her head to him before coming to kneel between Leo and I.

All at once Father comes to stand before us, one hand behind his back and the other holding his walking stick in a vise like grip.

"I have decided who I will allow to train the three of you based on, what I believe to be; the skills you have and the skills that the three of you could teach your partner" He says, glancing over us until his gaze reaches Mikey.

"Michelangelo, you have speed, agility, and you also have the impulse to strike first, yet like your older brother you lack the calm it takes to formulate strategy. Jujitsu requires an understanding of the body's motions and how to manipulate the joints to better propel a strike to hit harder. for this you must think of strategy to know what your opponent will do in order for your strike to work effectively. For this reason I have paired you with Miss Elizabeth Duncan" He says, causing Mike's face to split into a grin, Elizabeth turns to him and they give each other a loud high five. Father clears his throat meaningfully and Mike turns back to him.

"Oh! Hai Sensei!" He says happily, unable to suppress the grin on his face. Father turns to Raphael who stiffens a little under our father's scrutiny.

"Raphael, you have prowess in weapons skills and hand to hand combat yet you lack the will to first think of strategy to put those skills to their proper use. You prefer to strike first and strike hard as opposed to thinking of a plan. Boxing requires the calculation of your opponent's strength and the likely strikes that they will use against you. Which in turn requires the ability to form a plan of action and reaction before and after striking, because of this I have decided to pair you with Miss Baker"

At this Raph looks like he might argue but looks at Leeanna through the corner of his eye and doesn't.

"Hai Sensei" He says simply, his voice terse. Leeanna nods looking a bit tense herself and Father turns to Leo, whose expression is forever stoic.

"Leonardo, you have the leadership skills and the ferocity it takes to lead others into battle; you have skill in combat, weaponry, and mental strength to adapt in battle. Yet I fear as you grow more powerful you are beginning to forget to show mercy. For this reason I have paired you with Miss Jenkins for while you show little mercy, she shows too much. I feel you will learn much from one another in the times to come, whatever lessons you discover, I urge you to take them seriously" He says, sounding serene as he places a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Hai Sensei" He says, frowning at Father's assessment, very obviously addressing his behavior in the kitchen.

"My sons, having a disciple and being a disciple are two very different things. You must know each other's movement's better then you must know your own. You must also know each other's minds better than anyone they have ever and will ever meet" Father says, His tone solemn. I reach over and take Aprils hand in mine behind Leeanna as I think of the process it took to learn everything about each other.

"Hai Sensei" My three brother's respond in unison, Father turns to April and I.

"They will begin their training now, you and April will leave during their session and return when they are finished. My sons, you will begin with teaching strictly defensive tactics."

"Hai Sensei" We all say in unison, He nods and we are dismissed. Father goes into his room to meditate. Leeanna visibly takes a breathe, almost sighing as though the last twenty minutes had drained her as the rest of us stand. Raph turning toward her and staring for a minute, his eyes softening for a moment but then going back to their usual hard glare which perks my interest. Then as though decided Raph walks over to Leeanna and grabs her upper arms gently, pulling her swiftly to her feet.

"Follow me, we're goin for a ride" He says stiffly, I shake my head as the others go to different parts of the dojo.

"No Raph, she needs to take it easy" I say, Leeanna throws me a disapproving stare and Raph gives me a curt glare. 

"If she can take out Purple Dragon's with bruised ribs and a twisted ankle she can take my training methods" He says, pulling Leeanna out of the dojo by the wrist without a single glance behind, causing her to roll her eyes. I shake my head with a sigh and April kisses my cheek.

"I'm going to go get some work done in the lab" She whispers to me, I smile and turn to her, kissing her. She gives me a sweet smirk and a wink and I instantly know what kind of work she means. "You should join me"

"Alright, I'll be right there" I look around, trying to see if anyone else had heard the conversation. Leo is already teaching Brigit how to escape a choke hold and Mikey is showing Elizabeth pressure points. I turn back to April, placing a hand on her cheek, I kiss her gently. "I love you"

"I love you too" She says softly, returning the kiss and leaving the dojo. I follow a moment after, going straight to the lab.


End file.
